Sons of Aurelius
by Clueless One
Summary: Buffy faces her greatest challenge yet, a Vampire as old as humankind thirsting for revenge. What does It need with Angel, Spike, Dawn and Connor? How does the origin of the Slayer fit in? Plus the return of old friends and enemies. S/B(AuS7)X-over w/ AtS
1. Prologue: Where did we go, and how did w...

**Sons of Aurelius  
**by Clueless One  
Rating: R   
Disclaimers: BTVS & Angel belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, and WB respectively. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
Spoilers: All of Season Six set in an Alternate Season Seven   
A/N: I'm kind of just jumping right in four months ahead of Grave. I am really in need a patient Beta Reader. Anyone willing to help please contact me at Clueless_One@wotmania.com. Thanks  
Feedback: Please? I _need_ feedback.   


Prologue: Where did we go, and how did we get from there to here?  
_"It feels so good to realize.   
What's in yourself and within your mind.  
Let's find peace there." _Creed -My Sacrifice

  
Somewhere in Egypt

In a dark musty cavern an ancient unmarked sarcophagus stood resting sideways undisturbed for centuries. The unmarked grave had been located in an area local tribes had called the Dying Grounds since before the birth of Christ. It had been an amazing archeological discovery buried deep within the sandy ground of Eastern Africa. Seven men and two women were working the find this day, none of them having any idea of what was buried beneath, that they would discover the ultimate mystery of the universe. Death.

Inside in the pitch black two golden eyes opened ripping strands of hard dried dead flesh. The creature moved its eyes back and forth in search of what had disturbed its slumber. It sensed its ancient enemy the sun, even buried under centuries of earth. But there was something else, something intoxicating. Blood, hot, fresh, and living. It could hear it pumping through their veins. Smell it, feel it rushing inside them, and getting ever closer. It had been so long. The craving returned stronger then ever, the need, the desire, only this time it would at last be satisfied. For the first time in millennia a creature that was nearly as old as mankind would feed. Then come nightfall it would be free to walk the earth again, free to hunt, free to rule, and free to kill the one who put it here. 

***

"Is that-"

"Yes a sarcophagus."

"I wonder if there is anything left inside?" Thurston Wintrop had been about to ask when the bloody thing moved. A thump was heard from inside then the sound of shattering as something long and yellow protruded from it. The cavern was filled with screams as the nine archeologists started to run back the way they came.

He felt it a chill speed by him, then saw something blocking the ladder to the only exit. Gray hair hung to the ground. Brown yellowed chunks of dried flesh were plastered to the skeleton. And it's head was deformed large bones above the feral yellow shining eyes and pointed fangs. _Oh God! Lord in heaven protect me._

Richard Fleng was a stout man with what Thurston had thought to have been a good head on his shudders. It was his expedition. His find. His death. Thurston watched him pull a revolver out and fire into the nightmare's torso and head with no effect. It reached out grabbing him roughly and pulling him to itself . Its mouth opened roughly and it buried its head into the man's neck. He screamed. They all screamed in the dark cavern running in circles, lights flashing around in the black crypt. They were trapped here, Thurston knew, and for some reason that didn't frighten him nearly as much as it should have. The group scurried to the back hurling every item they had at the creature but it continued drinking until the empty body of Richard Fleng fell lifelessly to the earth. It held its hand out, fingers cracking, moving for the first time in God knows how long as a rumbling noise passed its lips. They ceased moving.

Thurston had tried to step back, but found he could not. Looking around he saw none of them could. The creature stood in the dark cavern that was lit by the lights on the archeologists' hard-hats, and quickly four more of the men were drained before his eyes. It grabbed Bethany his research assistant, but instead of feeding from her as it had the others, it placed both hands to the girls head. More primitive grunts came from the creature, it stopped, shifted its body expanding. Old skin cracked and peeled breaking off in black and yellow chunks, revealing new, dark, exotic skin underneath. Its hair began to darken from a dead gray to a lush raven's black. Its body filling out into that of a woman, the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Thurston swallowed his fear being replaced by lust, as he stared at the naked form in front of him. Bethany fell to the ground a withered husk. She grabbed the only other man left and fed, blood poured down her chin dripping onto her breasts. She let the body fall rubbing the man's blood into her skin.

She circled Richards assistant Rebecca, reaching out cupping her face, and drew it to hers. Her mouth opened. Her tongue snaking out running along the edges of the girl's lip before pushing through. The kiss was wild, savage, breathtaking and left Thurston rigid. It was funny he told himself here he was about to die, yet all he could think of was the goddess in front of him, and what she was doing. Her body, her movements. Their movements. She obviously had allowed Rebecca to move again by the way she ground herself into her.... He watched her hands explore the girls body. Her mouth trailed its way to her neck before glistening fangs punctured milky skin. The dark goddess reached up running her finger nail across the top of her breast breaking the dark golden skin just above her nipple, blood began to trickle as she moved the girls head down her body. She stroked Rebecca's hair almost lovingly as she suckled. Then lay her down reverently. It was fascinating.

He was the only one left and she was staring at him, her face shifting, her forehead smoothing, golden eyes changing to a dark mahogany. "So many years, I forgot how...stimulating pleasures of the flesh were." She spoke in English, with a voice that was musical, seductive, and rich. Her hands roamed her body as she swayed forward. He was mesmerized. One hand touched his cheek, and he shivered at how such a cold embrace could be so full of fire. Her other hand worked down her stomach, tracing its way down her navel, reaching lower. She raised his face up, hers only inches from him. "It's so very," her fingers glistened as she brought one up to her mouth wrapping her tongue around one, "stimulating." She moaned. She took another finger ran it along his lips then pushed it slowly into his mouth. 

"Do you want more?" She purred. Her knee ran up between his legs pressing into him. "Would you like to feast upon me? To be inside me? To be with me for eternity?" She asked, and he could feel her gaze on his neck. He couldn't answer, instead his answer was tilting his head, never taking his eyes off of her as her face shifted again. Pain. Mind numbing pain engulfed him as his blood began moving against its natural flow, being sucked out, then ecstasy replaced it, combining with rapture. His body gave out and he felt his head being guided to the cut on her breast. A metallic taste filled his mouth and eased down his throat. In those seconds before death a hunger was born in him he never knew existed.

***

Lilith stretched looking down at the bodies in disgust. So fleeting were their lives. So weak. Except for two, a potential darkness harboring in them that would grow to know no bounds when they woke. The others had been fodder their only worth food, and then only because she was desperate. One though she had drained of its very life's essence, and in doing so absorbed not only her life and beauty but her knowledge of this world as well. It was shocking and exciting. A world so very different then the one she had been locked away from. Still, some things would never change. Her kind would walk this earth till the day it burned. She could feel them, her children, though they had mixed far into the vileness of humanity. Thousands of generations removed from her. She smiled her mind finding some, some that were no more then ten generations. Amazing! Her family would be reunited and together they would usher in a new dawn.

First there would be the Slayer, the abomination that had locked her away. It would be here in this time. Its primal force occupying some young girl. The Slayer had been created to destroy her, and for thousands of years she had battled it in some form. Always it got away. Even when Its blood filled her body and the girl laid dead, The Slayer seemed to get away. Not again though. She knew how to stop It forever. It would pay, but it would take time. She was still weak, suffering, craving more blood. Soon, she knew, she would have the whole world to choose from and then blood would flow into her like a river feeding the ocean. The two fledglings would rise by nightfall, then they would hunt. She would regain her strength, and this place would again learn why her homeland was called the Grounds of Death. Then she would gather her family and destroy the Slayer.

***

LA.

"Yo! I've got winner." Gunn shouted as Cordelia stepped over the cords across the floor blocking his sight on her way to Angels lap.

"Like bloody hell you do! Little Miss Glow In The Dark got in my way."

"Oh give it up Spike. You're just mad you got your ass kicked by me...again." 

"Poofter."

"Give me my control two-tone." Gunn laughed.

Spike handed him the control sighing in frustration. Truth was he knew he was hiding from his problems. That sooner or later he would have to head back to good ol' SunnyHell, but he couldn't help being overwhelmed thinking of how he wound up in LA, and at the bloody Hyperion no less. He had come here several months ago seeking Angel's help, after his soul had been restored, and when the guilt, and the lack of guilt for certain things, were becoming unbearable. He had stumbled out of the cave not sure what he was, or even who he was. Was he still Spike the vampire that had swept through Europe as though he were a plague of death, and had feasted on the blood of two Slayers. Was he the chipped demon who loved Buffy, the one being in the world who had matched him in every way, and who the very thought of made him feel alive. He had tried to change for her. Forsaken his very nature for her. He had learned what love truly was, for her. And he had cocked it up in the worst way imaginable, when the chips were down he had proved himself to be a monster.

Or was he again William the poet, a sniveling ponce who hid behind his books, a stuffy wanker worse then any Watcher could dream of becoming. Ah, but William had been a man. A man pure of heart and deed who could give Buffy the love she so deserved. He sighed, an odd habit that had garnered looks from the people in the room. Somewhere in those three months it became clear. He was both. After talking with the prancing poof who took him to see a flaming karaoke loving demon he found out his soul and demon were now one. Unlike Angel whose soul battled the demon for dominance Spike's had merged, becoming one entity for eternity. He smiled remembering Angel's face that night. He had truly one upped his Grandsire. 

That was another thing. He had come seeking, needing, Angel's help hating the man all the while. Only instead he found himself forced into helping _him_. All he had found when he got here was Charles "bloody Harris 2.0" Gunn. The man reminded him of the twerp at first, though this bloke seemed like he could hold his own, and Fred. Gunn proved not to be so bad, but he was at a loss on how such a sweet looking girl could make him want to wrap his hands around her throat and strangle her just to make her shut the hell up. Soul or no soul, and the chip be damned, when the geek started rolling from her tongue she could drive a body to run and jump in tub of holy water. Bloody annoying is what she was. Kind of like Nibblet when he first met her...

The Watcher was gone, no longer part of the team when Spike had arrived, and talking of him was a strong taboo. Angel, his son, a hell of a shock that was, and the cheerleader were all missing. It appeared he had wasted his time until a bit of divine intervention showed up all glowy. She turned her back on the Powers That Be by returning and finding Angel. She was still part demon, and most of her powers remained, but no longer was she a Higher Being. She had chosen to be what she was, giving up what she became, for love. He got that, and it earned Cordelia Chase his respect. Not something many in the world had.

Seems Peaches had been locked in a box and left in the ocean by his son. Spike had liked the kid's idea, good spot of torture and the seawater had played hell with that Nancy-boy hair of his. They had looked for the brat but never found him.

Things were difficult at first between him and Angel, too much old, bad blood. But the old poof had helped him to understand a few things about himself. About who he was now. Angel never pressed him on how he got a soul, he could sense it, and oddly that was enough. As far as Cordelia was concerned their job was saving souls, it didn't matter who the soul belonged to. And the other two? They would follow Angel into Hell if he wanted.

Then a few weeks back, maybe more, the two of them were out on the Hollywood Hills killing some sort of fungus demon. Instead of leaving they had hung around reflecting on days gone by. Then after a few bottles it all came out. He told Angel exactly why he went to the Demon revealed everything to him. About himself and Buffy. He expected to be staked, hell he wanted to be. The guilt of what he had done was driving him mad. Instead Angel nodded the only thing he had said before changing the subject was: "I thought as much." It was at that moment Spike understood Angel had moved on and accepted that Buffy's life wasn't his any longer. More then that he had accepted Spike. It was odd the emotions that the soul had brought forth at that moment, and he had to admit he didn't quite hate the poof as much as he thought. The last week was spent with Angel trying to get him to go back to Sunnydale, and face his demons there.

Yet here he sat sandwiched between Gunn and the cute yet utterly annoying Fred, getting his ass handed to him in a sodding video game by his bloody Grandsire.

Cordelia suddenly stood up one hand pressing on her on her temple, a glazed over look in her eye that was now all too familiar. "Ok wow! Now that was new in a bad sort of way." She turned to look at him. "You know in the last three years we have had very few actual apocalypses here in LA."

"What's your point Lite-brite."

"Just that you come here and now we've had two in one week. It's not the Hell Mouth it's William The Bloody that causes all the trouble in Sunnydale."

"I could have told you that." Angel quipped then asked, "What did you see?"

"Back to back visions. One here in LA for us. It's nasty, apocalyptic but nasty, and killable in an eww gross sort of way. By the way I would like to thank the PTB's for allowing me to experience everything in my visions. Thank you very much!"

"Yeah that'll help. They're already pissed you left your sacred duty to sit around snogging their Champion."

"Spike!" They shouted in unison.

"The other is Sunnydale it's Drusilla she's there. She's after the Scoobies and Buffy. If you hurry you-"

Angel and his group was already gathering weapons by the time Spike had found a crossbow and was out of the door. The only thing going through his mind as the tires of his motorcycle squealed into the night was: _Oh God not again. I can't lose her. Not again._


	2. Chapter One: Here we are now together ag...

**Sons of Aurelius  
**by Clueless One  
Rating: R   
Disclaimers: BTVS & Angel belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, and WB respectively. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
Summary: Spike returns to Sunnydale after a lay over in the City of Angels. Buffy and Dawn are getting their lives sorted out. Willow is back from her detox in England. Xander and Anya move on with their lives hoping to discover whether they're traveling the same path. Meanwhile one of the Old Ones wakes, and begins searching for her bloodline, and reclaiming her family. She's old as mankind Hell-bent on restoring the world to the way it was when she last walked upon it, and seeking revenge on the one who was created to destroy her: The Slayer.   
Spoilers: All of Season Six and Three set in an Alternate Season Seven and Four of BtVs and AtS Respectively.  
A/N: I'm kind of just jumping right in four months ahead of Grave. Feedback: Please? I _need_ feedback.   


**Chapter One: Here we are now together again.  
**_"Hello my friend we meet again. It's been awhile where should we begin?" _Creed -My Sacrifice

__

  
Buffy didn't want to think about how they had ended up being chained to the walls in what had once been Angel's mansion. How they had blindly walked right into Drusilla's little trap. 

"You've been naughty," Drusilla whispered to Willow, "So very naughty." A slight whimper came from Willow as the vampire turned to face Dawn. "Pretty doll. You have his eyes, blue like the sky, and yet they shine like green stars." Drusilla laughed, stroking a black thumbnail down Dawn's chin. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you." 

Buffy struggled again against the chains holding her to the wall still unable to break them. Drusilla turned to her. "You," she hissed, "you stole everything from me. First Daddy and then my brave knight!" she screamed. "I came for him, I did, but he's gone, and the moon told Miss Edith that it's all your fault. So now you'll watch as I take away everything you love." She walked over to where Xander was chained grabbing his hair she yanked his head up exposing his neck. As her mouth was about to descend an arrow whistled passed sticking in the wall between them.

"Sorry love, can't let you do that." Buffy turned her head shocked as she heard the familiar British accent. He stood at the entrance of the mansion holding a small crossbow in his hand pointing it at the ground by his side. Drusilla backed away from Xander then ran toward Spike. Hate, disgust, affection, and jealousy rushed through her as she gazed at him for the first time in over four months. The first time since that night in her bathroom. He was still in black sans the duster and his patented smirk. His platinum hair now a slightly longer darker sandier brown with only the tips retaining the bleached coloring. Eyes that had once danced with the passions of life were now hollow and empty, except for pain. She recognized the look. It was the same despair that had stared back at her in the mirror for months after she had been brought back.

"Spike, but the moon said…" She wrapped her arms around him then reeled back screaming in disgust. "No! Noooo! What have you done? What did you do?" she spat. "You're not my Spike anymore" Her voice lowered to a faint whisper that Buffy could barely hear "You're something else now."

She rocked backward on her heals. "Spike, William. William, Spike. The Slayer of Slayers. My Black Knight." She sang still rocking. "Which one are you? My black knight, or the poet in search of love, and beauty effulgent?"

"Both."

"Why?" she cried out. Reached she touched his face then pulled her hand away. Buffy watched them confused, unable to understand what they were talking about. She saw him look towards her then Dawn, Xander, and Willow. His gaze returned to her then back to Drusilla.

"You let that filthy, vile, disgusting, thing back into your body for them? For her?" What did he do? What thing? The chip? Let it back in? Did that mean it had been removed?

"I had to pet. Couldn't risk-"

"First Daddy now you. The sea it bled his love and in the hills his forgiveness was blue. Everyone's left me all alone." Her head snapped up with a murderous gleam in her yellow eyes, and she hissed, "She doesn't love you, She'll never love you." Drusilla turned towards Xander and Willow. "They'll never let her love you. Not like I can. We'll find a way to get rid of that vileness inside you."

"No."

"They won't trust you."

"It doesn't bloody matter Dru." he laughed bitterly. "I don't deserve her love, and I don't deserve their trust. I finally get _that._ I accept it. Doesn't change how I feel. I know I can never rid myself of the blood on my hands. I know I'll never be forgiven, but I failed them once." He closed his eyes and swallowed, Buffy knew he was meant the day she had died. He had blamed himself for not being able to protect Dawn and save her. She felt guilt swell as she realized she never had she told him what a wonderful job he had done to protect her sister when she had been gone. Never had she tried to ease his mind over her death. "Never again." Buffy heard his voice crack then his jaw tensed before setting in a determined look. "Nothing happens to them. They live, and so do you if you leave now."

"You would choose her over me again. I thought I was your salvation?"

Spike shook his head sadly "For a bit but I was wrong. I found my salvation pet. I danced under her light and tasted the beauty of her soul. She's my salvation Dru. The path towards change, and love. The chance to prove I'm more then I was."

"It's too hard, you'll never make it, you're not strong enough. Not with that in you."

"I have to bloody try. Please just go Dru, your life for theirs."

"I'm your Dark Princess you won't hurt me the stars promised. My Spike would never-"

"The bloody stars lied to you Dru!" She cringed away from him. "I'm not _your_ Spike anymore remember? I'm something else now. Look at me. Look at me!" he shouted. "This isn't a game pet. It isn't teatime with your dolls. I damn well meant what I said." She backed away holding her head down. Spike stepped up to her and tilted her chin up. His voice suddenly softer. "Dru? Leave and live. Please?"

"But I can give you what you want. Something glowing and glistening. Something... Effulgent."

"No Love, you can't, you can only give me darkness, destruction, and death."

"If you stay she will bring you death. It will rain down destroying everything you are and love. Please William?"

He shook his head.

"You truly love her." Buffy could not mistake the pain in the vampire's voice.

"Goodbye Dru."

"Goodbye William." Buffy watched amazed as Drusilla walked over and lightly kissed him tears running down her cheek. Moments before she had been ready to kill them. Now she left heartbroken.

"Oh good Psycho-Bitch is gone now Mr. Attempted Rape has us all to himself. So whose the soulless fiend gonna start with first?"

"Xander don't." Buffy started. 

"Don't sweat it love," Spike said as he released the manacles chaining her to the wall.   
He smiled nodding at Dawn but she ignored him turning her head away to face Xander. Spike looked stricken.

"Right, I'll leave you to do the rest, get your friends home, and tuck the 'Bit in bed. I-we need to talk Slayer."  
  
Buffy reluctantly nodded. "I'll meet you at the crypt," she told him as he left the mansion.

"You can't be serious." Xander said while she unchained them. "You're going to meet him after what he did?"

"Xander-"

"He's right Buffy. How do you think you can trust him?" The question surprised her coming from Dawn's mouth. Damn, she had never explained things to her sister.

"I don't ok. But I need to find out. I owe him that much at least for what he did tonight. Besides, I can handle him. Trust me Ok?"

"Fine go," he paused. "I'll take the girls home." Xander said. "But if he touches you I swear: I will kill him."

Buffy walked out the mansions door wondering what she was doing. Why she was going to see him after what he had done. The things he had said tonight... She needed to see him if for nothing else closure. A part of her still hated him, wanted to hate him at least, for what he had done. And what he didn't do. She had admitted to having feelings for him, but it wasn't until after that night that she could admit what those feelings were. In fact it was while she was trapped with Dawn under the graveyard, and the world had not ended that she could comprehended how much he had meant to her. How bad his betrayals had hurt her. And despite it all how much she missed him. What he had done was inexcusable, but there were feelings there for him still. Just what those feelings were she wasn't sure. 

She had been given a gift of realization down there that had only grown as the summer progressed. She hoped she wouldn't waste it. 

***

"Can you believe she's doing this?" Xander asked.

"She cared for him Xand I know she doesn't like to admit it but she did." Willow tried to explain.

"And he hurt her. He's evil Wil."

"Oh that's right, he's evil and stuff. Ooh he's a vampire. He killed for fun. To eat. He had a chip put in his head that tamed him. I've heard it all Xander. Like you I've lived it, and you've harped on it for two years. What you never mention is how he fell in love with Buffy and-and he protected us, protected Dawn with his life. He was ready to die at Glory's hand to protect them. He stayed and helped us all summer while Buffy was dead. But hey he's evil he's a vampire."

"You sound like you're on his side."

"No sides here Xander, but I'm willing to accept he's not the same _man _who tried to kill us six years ago. People change for better or-or worse _we_ change."

"He tried to rape Buffy."

"And he was wrong what he did was terrible I agree."

"I'm glad someone finally agrees with something I'm saying...God sometimes I think I'm the only one that remembers he's a soulless killer. How could she ever care for him."

"Yeah," Willow said backing away, her voice beginning to break. "I've been asking myself all summer how anyone could care for a killer."

Xander frowned. "Willow."

"It's not like he made a conscience decision to be what he was. Not like he had a soul and skinned a man alive, risked countless lives trying to torture two others. He didn't repeatedly try to kill his friends and then try to burn the world to cinders." Willow cried. 

"Oh God Willow I didn't' mean I-I'm sorry." He hugged her as she continued to cry.

"He's a soulless killer, but I've got a soul, and I still did all those things, which one of us is worse Xander?

***

Spike looked around chuckling as he took in the sight of his crypt. There was a fridge stocked with liverworts, and lemonade. A microwave in the corner and TV-dinners in the ice box. A new chair sat in the corner as well. The place was clean, smelling of vanilla and oranges. He shook his head remembering how Clem had said he would take care of the place for him. If he put it back the way he wanted it, it would just hurt the saggy-skinned bugger. Damned bloody conscience. Spike sat in his old chair not bothering to turn on the telly; instead he closed his eyes and thought of what had just transpired. He'd raced here to stop Dru, but that cock-up afterwards wasn't how he wanted things to go. He hadn't planned to see any of them this soon. Hell, who was he kidding. He wasn't coming back. He had been content to hide from them in LA. To hide from himself. Bloody hell! He had never hidden from anything in his unlife, yet now he'd rather look at his bloody grandsire everyday as opposed to facing Buffy. 

God he needed to see her. He craved seeing her, hearing her voice, feeling her touch, the way she smelt, the way she tasted. He craved the feeling he felt whenever he was near her. The feeling that he was alive. He fought the tight stinging in his throat as he thought of her, he could not break down, not now. 

Spike knew the others wouldn't accept him back, that they would probably try to stake him on the spot, but he had thought Dawn would be more open to the idea. It wouldn't have been the same but... His body shook as he remembered the look of disgust on her face before she turned her head. Then there was facing Dru. Damned wonderful time for the bitch to a have a lucid moment there. Damn! He meant what he said, he would have killed her, but he still loved her. It wasn't what he felt for Buffy. Nothing was like that, but it was love in some form or other. Now Buffy was on her way here. God he wasn't ready for this. What the hell was he doing listening to the Poofter anyway? He saved them, ran Dru off, he should just leave and go back to LA. 

_"You need to go back Will."_

"Why? They're not gonna want me back, bloody hell Angelus they never wanted me there to begin with."

"You need to make peace if you don't what you're feeling will get worse, then they'll be gone, and there will be nothing you can do about it."

"But-"

"Look I can't make you go, to be honest I don't want you near Buffy. But, you need to do this. Your soul needs a chance to heal. You might not be forgiven by any of them. You probably won't. But it will help you to heal. You need to go, and Spike if it doesn't' work out remember the door here is always open for family..."

There was a soft knock at the door pulling him from his memories followed by Buffy's voice reverberating through the chamber. "Spike?"

"That's new Slayer." He said trying to regain some control his emotions. "Since when did you knock on my door?"

"Since Clem spilled hot coffee on his lap."

"So...gonna stake me now?"

"No, no staking."

Spike stood up, turning so he could see her, then took a few steps, but was unable to hold the tears in as he dropped to his knees. He looked up at her. "I-I'm sorry Buffy I can't ask you to forgive me, not after what I did. I can never forgive myself. I crossed the line...I don't expect you to accept my apology. I just need you to know... As if sorry could ever be enough." he quietly added.

"Spike..." She knelt in front of him. "I know. OK? I know. You don't have to ask me-I forgave you months ago." Spike shook his head he couldn't have heard that right. 

"Buffy, how can you forgive what I did."

"You're not the only one of us that's hurt the other Spike."

"S' not the same."

"No, it's not, but the whole thing was wrong and unhealthy, for both of us, on so many different levels. You loved me. I know I said it wasn't' real, but deep down I knew Spike. I knew, and I used you just the same. I hurt you in every way imaginable."

"You can't compare it Buffy. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"Someone told me once that forgiveness is an act of compassion. That we don't forgive because the person deserves it, but because they need it.

"I wasn't ready to love, not you, not my friends, not even Dawn. Everyone I love leaves me. If I let myself love you, I knew, you would leave. And I didn't think I could go on if someone else left. Then you did it any way. You left. You hurt me, and you left. And that hurt even more. And then everything went to hell here, but afterwards I realized something Spike. I can love, and I can forgive. That's something I've never been good at. But I needed to forgive, I forgave Willow and I forgive you."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is Spike."

"You're not thinking straight, the thing with Dru she mojo'd your 'ead or something."

"No she didn't, for the first time in a long time I am thinking straight. I have been for months. I can and I do forgive you. I've learned friendship is far too important to let mistakes ruin it."

"That what we are now?" He asked. "Friends? S'funny I thought we were enemies."

"No, but we almost were." Her voice lowered. "But now, like it or not, we're something-other then friends, we're not enemies but at the same time I don't know if we can ever go back to being friends." His heart sank with her words he knew things wouldn't go back to how they were still, he had hoped she would let him back into her life somehow.

"We're something more, we're Mortal Enemies," she smiled at him, "darkness and light and…" She glanced down then back at him, saying quietly. "And we were lovers. No matter what else happens Spike, as far as I'm concerned, you're one of us. You're family. You have been since the night I asked you to protect Dawn. I know I never thanked you for taking care of her last summer. I couldn't because that would let you in. I'm sorry. Thank you." He looked into her eyes and unbelievably found sincerity, and felt a sense of calm he had felt only once before. It was so new these feelings he felt, guilt, pain, and the peace of being forgiven. And acceptance however much it may be. He was accepted by both Buffy and Angel, by his family. Watching her as she stood he smiled at what he saw. It was something that hadn't been there in over a year, and God was it beautiful to see again.

"What?" She asked as she held her hand out to him. He took it feeling a shock go through his body at the contact of her warm flesh as she pulled him up.

"You Love." he said. "All of you, the fire's back."

She walked over to a chair. "So since when did you start crying? Which is very disturbing and non-Big-Bad like I might add. And creepy. Uber-creepy."

"Bloody hell Slayer, that gets out..."

"Where did you go." she cut him off.

"Africa."

***

"Africa?" Buffy asked surprised, "What's in Africa besides a sunburn." She had an idea of what he had done, after listening to him and Drusilla, but she had to make sure. She had meant every word she had said before but the Slayer in her had to be sure about the chip.

"Caves, Demons, flesh eating scarab beetles."

"Sc-wha?"

"Doesn't matter pet, I went to - to find something I lost a long time ago."

"Did You?"

"Yeah Love, guess I did."

Raising her eyebrows questioningly she stared at him "Holding out much?"

"It's hard to talk about. If you really want to know I'll tell you just not now."

"I have to ask. I'm not doing this to hurt you, and if it's no I want you to know that I understand why, and I'm not going to stake you. But I have to know was it the chip?"

"Still here and working Slayer, far as I know anyway. 'aven't tried it out in a while." She nodded in relief and it shamed her. "How 'bout you?" he asked. "What happened, you're you again. Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"A lot of things. After you left, well things got bad. I caught two of the Nerd-trio, but the next day Warren showed up out back. He...he had a gun and began firing before running off. He shot me."

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, but one of the bullets...it killed Tara." She watched Spike's pained blue eyes flash into a rage filled golden yellow. His face shifted showing his true form. It shocked her, he always held such control over the demon's surfacing.

"Where. Is. He?"

"He's dead."

"You?"

"No, Willow."

"Good for-"

"No! Not good for her Spike!"

He stopped tilting his head as it shifted back into its human form. "Red let loose with the magick didn't she?" Buffy nodded. He sighed. "She go back to Rack?"

"Worse. She shot up on every book of Dark Magick she could until it possessed her. She tortured Warren, skinned him alive, then killed him. She killed Rack. She went after us. Nearly killed Dawn, Giles, all of us. Then she tried to destroy the world."

"She was there tonight," he furrowed his brow, "I mean she's back right? White Hat 'n' all?"

"Xander stopped her talked her back, but she's not like us. She's never had to kill anyone before." Images of the Knights of that she had killed while protecting Dawn flashed through her mind. "Much less murder them. The things she did Spike, I don't think she's going to be ok."

She looked at her watch seeing how late it was. "I better go before they come looking for me. Spike stay away from Xander until I talk to him. He's been moody lately, and he really hates you."

"Knew that already."

"So um...wanna patrol tomorrow night?"

"Sure Slayer, you can pick me up."

"See you then."

***

It flashed through Giles's mind, as he sat in the study of the small flat he owned in London, that he was about to die. It felt as though his heart had stopped, and his breaths came in short labored gasps. Calming himself he read through the prophecy again and removed his glasses. If what he read came to pass...If..."Oh dear lord no..." 


	3. Chapter Two: Issues They’ve got issues

**Sons of Aurelius  
**by Clueless One  
Rating: R   
Disclaimers: BTVS & Angel belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, and WB respectively. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
Summary: Spike returns to Sunnydale after a lay over in the City of Angels. Buffy and Dawn are getting their lives sorted out; Willow is back from her detox in England. Xander and Anya move on with their lives hoping to discover whether they're traveling the same path. Meanwhile one of the Old Ones wake, and begins searching for her bloodline, and reclaiming her family. She's old as mankind Hell-bent on restoring the world to the way it was when she last walked upon it, and seeking revenge on the one who was created to destroy her: The Slayer.   
Spoilers: All of Season Six of BtVS and season Three of AtS set in an Alternate Season Seven and Four respectively.  
A/N: I'm kind of just jumping right in four months ahead of Grave. Things will pick up action wise soon. Right now I'm just trying to set up the players. Thanks for the reviews they are very much appreciated :)   
Feedback: Please? I _need_ feedback. The more the better.  


**Chapter Two. Issues. They've got issues.  
**_"I don't know why you're messed up. I don't know why your whole life is a chore. Just do me a favor. And check your baggage at the door" _The Offspring -She's Got Issues

__

Dawn awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Come in."

"Dawn, I need to talk to you before I go to work ok?"

"About what?" she mumbled sleepily before asking, "Is this about Spike?" She dreaded the answer, because she already knew it was.

"This is hard enough to talk about with you," Buffy paused and looked away. "Just let me say it ok? I need to tell you about what it was like with us. We never talked about it, not really."

"I don't want to-" but Buffy cut her off.

"I know you don't Dawnie, I don't want my sixteen year old sister hearing this stuff from me-about me, but you need to know this."

"What's to know Buffy?" she asked sitting up. "He tried to rape you! Xander saw the bruises."

"That's just it Dawn there were always bruises afterward. I enjoyed it, and I gave as good as I got believe me."

"What?"

"When I came back I was angry and hurt, and I shut myself down. But when I was with Spike I...simply put I felt. Being with him made me feel - something other then the pain and confusion of being brought back. Of trying to be what everyone wanted. The first night with Spike…was me. I initiated it. What we did it wasn't tender, it wasn't sweet, and we literally tore a house down doing it." Dawn stared at her, wide eyed at her sisters candidness, both of them blushing.

"There were times when I told him no only to turn around and make it clear that I meant yes. I would tell him to stop, and he would tell me to stop him. It was all part of some game. A way for me to fool myself into thinking he was doing this to me. He knew that if I meant it that I would stop him, and I did."

"Then what happened in the bathroom?"

"I don't know. By that time things had already spiraled out of control for both of us. I hurt him so much, in so many different ways. And he hurt me, but I know he never meant for it to happen."

"Why are you telling me this?" She was beginning to get mad. It sounded like Buffy had forgiven him. How? Why?

"Because, if you want to be mad at Spike fine. If you want to hate him go ahead it's your choice, but I want you doing it because of you. Because he let you down when he left. Not because you feel it's your sacred sisterly duty. Not because you're letting yourself think it's because of him and me. I won't let you use that as an excuse. It hurt him last night when you turned away."

As Buffy started to leave the room Dawn asked, "Did you love him, when you were...?"

"No. I was too confused to hurt to love."

"You don't suddenly love him now do you?"

"No Dawnie," Buffy met her eyes, "but I do care about him. He's coming on patrol tonight, if you're coming be civil to him. Please? I'll see you tonight." Buffy left pulling Dawn's door closed leaving the teen alone lost in thought. Thoughts of a summer only a year past, when the pain of her sister's death was suffocating her. She thought of the blonde vampire whose shoulder she had cried on. She thought of nights they had spent out in the backyard telling stories, talking about what each day would bring, and remembering her sister. He was the only one who would really speak about Buffy with her. Perhaps because she was the only one who would talk to him. 

He had taken care of her being the emotional support she needed, never telling her she had to look at the bright-side. She had put on a false face of strength for the rest her friends because they needed her too, but with Spike she could feel what she truly felt. There was no bright-side not without Buffy, Spike understood that. And so they had lived after burring her body, and burring a part of themselves, and it seemed to her they lived at first more to honor her sisters memory then any other reason. It had been Spike who pulled her out of her depression. He had been the brother she needed to fill the void left after her sister had died.  
_He left me, when I needed him most. He left me. She_ thought. J_ust like dad, mom, Buffy, Giles, and Tara had left. _She turned over, clutching her pillow close to her chest, and silently cried herself back to sleep. 

***

The sun had about set when Xander finally stopped working on the Millers' shed. It wasn't so much a shed as a giant 1,820 Sq. Ft. Pole Barn, but the odd thing was such structures usually weren't approved of in this kind of neighborhood. Though fact was the Millers' could afford to pay the zoning inspector enough to approve it and officially call it a shed. Funny the way that worked out, and slightly troublesome. It seemed the town was corrupt in ways other then ignoring the things that go bump in the night. Then again this was Sunnydale, and the Millers lived on a good sized spot of land at the edge of the suburbs. No telling what an elderly couple like the Millers wanted a barn this large for. He shuddered. Best to think they want to invest in racing horses. Not everything has to be about the Hellmouth.

Reaching into his back pocket and removing a handkerchief Xander wiped the sweat from his eyes. He was the only one out here, the rest of the crew had gone home at five happily observing union hours, and collecting time and a half for working on a Saturday, but he had stayed. It was either work, go home and find a drink, or go kill a certain blood-sucking fiend. He preferred the last two but either one of them could cost him his friends. Buffy made it clear that morning when she called him not to bother Spike. He didn't like it, but for now he reluctantly agreed. He hated the vampire. The asshole had tried to kill them, then when he said he had changed he had tried to rape Buffy. Plus slept with Anya, that alone was enough to make him want to bath in Spike's dust. 

He needed a drink, but he couldn't. He had promised Anya he would quit before he turned into his father. His friends were supportive, but he knew they were worried. He had been sinking into a dark and drunken hole after he left Anya. It was the very reason he left so she wouldn't have to face that. He was so afraid of turning into his father. Only he was doing it and not even realizing all the while. It was Anya and Willow who forced himself to admit it.

Anya. He loved her, even if she stayed a demon, he would still love her. He realized it after she had helped him care for Willow. Helped talk her into going to England and then let her move in with her when she came back. She asked him to go six months without a drink, just six months to prove to her, but more so to himself that he could. Not that he had a series problem, but to prove to himself he wouldn't follow in his father's footsteps. Then they would talk about their future. _Two more months, _he reminded himself. Only now that he was so close Spike was back, and the desire to get drunk was back as well. Stronger then ever. He picked up a handful of nails, envisioned the vampire's face on the head, and began to drive them into the beam.

***

"I see the 'Bit didn't want to come." He stated as they walked through the gravestones. It wasn't" surprising. If the girl was anything like her sister she could hold a helluva grudge. Though the fact that Dawn was patrolling he still found shocking.

"She's coming, just she was going to patrol by the Bronze. We're going to meet her there. Hey how'd you know she patrolled now?"

"Caught up with Clem today he filled me in. Look I asked if he wanted to keep the crypt. Don't feel much like staying there myself, too many memories."

"Bad memories?" she asked quietly. 

"Some, but some good memories that 'urt too much to think about."

"Where will you be staying?"

"S'was thinking of Angelus's Mansion. Fix the place up a bit. Poof told me to take if I wanted, he didn't have any use for it anymore-" He stopped and looked at her. _Shit! Me and my big bloody mouth. _

She turned her eyes blazing. "You've been to see Angel? You didn't' tell him about us did you? Oh wait, of course you did. I know, you probably went while the smell of me was still fresh on you just to rub his nose in it."

"Buffy." He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder.

She knocked it a way. "Don't. Touch. Me!" 

She started to walk away her pace fast. _What the bloody fuck just happened?_ He ran after her.

"What's your problem Slayer?"

"You! You lied! You said you were in Africa, but instead you were off in LA gloating over laying a Slayer, and trying to kill Angel. God and I thought you had changed."

"You loony bint. You have no idea-" She punched him hard enough it rocked his head back, and he felt as well as heard the tell-tale sound of his nose breaking. "Not this time Buffy. No more running. No more hiding behind fighting or shagging."

"I don't know what you mean." She tried walking away. He ran back in front of her. She hit him again, still he didn't back down. Or give in.

"What happened to the girl I was talking to last night? The one who was apologizing to me for doing what you're doing now?" She blinked, tears starting to form in her eyes. _Since when did she cry?_ He wondered, but knew he couldn't back down.

"You really want to hit me go ahead. My body's yours. I told you once I'm your willing slave. I still am Love. Heart, soul, body, and mind I'm yours." _Damn I said soul._ He hoped she didn't notice the slip. "I never lied to you. I went to Africa, then I went to LA to find the Po- Angel. Yes, he knows what happened, but I didn't tell him to gloat Buffy. I told him because I needed to confide in someone who might somehow understand. What I did to you was killing me, and a part of me hoped that he would end it."

She remained silent and he couldn't tell what she thought by the look on her face. "I didn't go there to fight with him. I went for his help, and then I was with him. I was there nearly three months helping him. I'm the one Cordelia sent to swim down and haul his sorry ass out of the ocean where he was left to starve." He turned kicking a gravestone in half. His voice rising angrily "I'm the one who fed himself to Angelus day and night until 'is mind was clear enough to shut away the demon and the bloodlust, until he wasn't a danger to his friends."

"But you hate him." she mumbled barely audible.

"Damn right I do. I hate Angelus for twenty years of abuse and torture, I hate him for what he did to Dru. For what he did to my family when he finely found them. I hate him and his bitch Darla who held me down and made me watch. Made me taste what he did to them. What he made me do. And I hate Angel for leaving me alone with her while I tried to take care of Dru. I hated him for abandoning us. I hate him for abandoning me."

"Then why?" She sounded like she was crying. He tried to ignore the fact that he was as well.

"He's my Sire, do you know what that means? Dru turned me, but it was with him beside me that I woke. Buffy, it was his blood I first drank. There's a bond that defies love or hate between us." He realized he was sitting on the ground and that Buffy was next to him holding his head against her shoulder, and wondered how he got there. He felt her hand on his neck, warm fingertips brushing the spot where Dru had bit him over a hundred and twenty years ago. 

"You really helped him?" He nodded. "Wait he knows about us and he let you live?"

"He has his own life now, said you should too." He hated what he was about to say. "You should call 'ím you know."

"Maybe." She continued rubbing his neck. "Hmm. I never noticed this scar." She sounded like she was talking to herself. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"S'ok, but what about hitting me?" he asked, though he wasn't concerned about that. 

"No. I like hitting you, but it's more fun when you hit back. Don't let me hit you and you not hit back."

"Thanks, I think." Her fingers were still playing with the scar.

"I don't like this," he knew what she meant, "It's hers isn't it." He nodded, and he felt her move slightly. She was looking at him and smiled. It was a real smile. A Buffy smile. She had never given _him_ one of those before. Then he saw something mischievous dancing around in her eyes. "I don't like it," she repeated it again and again. It was barely a whisper being breathed out. Her head moved and he felt her warm lips covering the scar. It felt like a jolt of electricity rushing through him. Her mouth opened and he floored by the warm wet sensation. Then she grazed her teeth over top of it before biting down and suckling at the flesh. It was too much for him to stand. Did she realize what she was doing? The symbolism of marking him? She couldn't. He groaned. Hell did she even have a clue what it was doing _to_ him? He felt the skin tear just slightly, knew she had broken flesh, and she stopped. She met his eyes smiling shyly almost like nothing happened. "C'mon Let's find Dawn."

"Buffy why did-"

She spoke slowly. "I...didn't...like...it. Now lets find my sister before she gets into trouble." He didn't argue just followed her, a million thoughts buzzing through his mind.

***

The young man, known as Steven, followed the highway walking alone in the soggy and chilly California night. A part of him still was amazed at this world and most likely always would be. All the things in it, laws, electricity, automobiles, television, plumbing, people, and music. This was the world he was meant to live in not the hell he was from. A world he was meant to live in with a demon for a father he reminded himself.   
  
  
It still hurt that the man he thought of as his father, the man who had loved him, was dead. And the newfound knowledge that he had betrayed his real father; believing he had been the one to kill Holtz was a much fresher wound. Had he really been wrong about the vampire? Could having a soul make him good? Those were questions he didn't really want answered. Things were much simpler with everything being black and white. Shades of gray were too confusing. Still it hadn't been Angelus that killed his father, though he had found out after it was too late, it had been Justine. She had taken Holtz's life framing Angelus.   
  
  
Another wound Justine. The woman had died saving him from a nameless demon. He could still see her blood a dark crimson pool surrounding her. A jagged knife protruding from her chest, the tip coming out her back. The knife had been thrown at him, but he hadn't seen it and he would have been if Justine had stepped in front of it. Before she died she had confessed her sins, Sins against Holtz, Angelus, and himself. Sins that left Steven more confused then ever in his eighteen years. He had felt an odd pull to go and free the demon he had sent to the bottom of the ocean so many months ago. But instead he settled on simply leaving an anonymous note for Fred, telling where to find Angelus. Only by the time he arrived he discovered they already had. So he left feeling a strange sensation of guilt forming inside him. A part of him was calling out to go back, and ask forgiveness. A part of him yearned to be a part of the family he had momentarily allowed himself to indulge in. Watching movies with Fred, talking with Cordelia, listening to Gunn. Most of all though a part of him cried out to stand beside Angelus. When they had fought together he had felt complete, when they trained together that night he had felt loved. He heard Angelus's voice as he locked him in the coffin. "_Some day you'll learn the truth - and you'll hate yourself. Don't. It's not your fault I don't blame you. Listen to me. I love you! Never forget that. Connor?! Connor, never forget that I'm your father and that I love you."_  
  
  
He wiped the moisture from his eyes, and remembered his _father's_ words. "_He's a demon Steven never forget that. He's Angelus the devil with an Angel's face the father of lies."_  
  
  
He shivered clutching the green, worn, and ratty woolen jacket closer around himself, feeling a sudden need for warmth. It wasn't much to look at, better then the rest of the raggedy clothes he wore, and much better then anything he had owned in the world he was from. He sighed. He knew what he needed to do. He was different, he had a gift the world had need of, and his _father_ had taught him that God gifted man so he can help others. A low rumble formed deep within his stomach and he was reminded again how long it had been since he last ate. Without Justine looking after him he had no money, and as he soon learned without money there was only one way to get anything in this world. It was live or die so he took what he had to, but he had stole only what he needed to survive on. All the while remembering he would face God's wraith for the sins he was committing.   
  
  
_So this is Sunnydale, _he thought as he passed the welcome sign. _Doesn't seem so bad of a place._ He soon found himself to be wrong as he headed deeper into the town, and a familiar feeling entered his body. It radiated from the town pouring into his skin, a feeling of despair, darkness, and evil. The farther into the town he got the more it felt like Quor-toth. He frowned, he had been told that Sunnydale was a bad place by Justine. That's why she was going there, but this was...it felt like being at the edge of Hell. Then his thoughts were pulled away when he heard a woman screaming in terror. With a slight smile he rushed off towards the sound. Where there were screams there usually would be a fight.  
  
  
As he was about to reach the woman and the feeding vampire he saw a cute young girl approach behind them. Before he could yell for her to run she had grabbed the vampire, spinning him around, and landed a hard right to its jaw. Steven stopped when he saw the vampire fall to the ground. The girl was strong. She looked at the woman "Run." Then looked back towards the vampire "You know you shouldn't snack at night, it's not healthy, and you need to hit the gym that's a bit of a blood gut you've got going on there." The vampire started to stand, but she walked over and brought the point of her shoe hard up into its crotch. Steven grimaced the blow was unnecessary and ruthless. It could have easily been killed instead. She pulled out a small wooden stake and tapped against her forehead watching the vampire writhe in agony for a moment then slammed into his chest.   
  
  
"Big mistake." A large red headed vampire slurred entering the alley. Behind him Steven could make out at least a dozen more. The girl looked confident but he could smell the fear coming from her.  
  
  
"What's wrong sweetie? Don't be afraid were gonna have ourselves a real good time. Gonna make you scream. Again and again." The vampire leered suggestively.   
  
  
"Sorry but you've got the wrong sister. I like my guys to have a pulse. Buffy prefers hers cold. Plus eww! You smell like you're decomposing, and well, hygiene, it's a must." The vampire growled and launched at her, the others circling in. Steven shouted running, and grabbing one of the vampires he twisted it's head off. She screamed for him to run. Spinning around ducking a punch and buried his hand in another one's chest crushing its heart, and leaving nothing but dust. He looked over at the girl. The stake was knocked from her hand, but she was still fighting. Fighting incredibly dirty he noticed. Without the stake it was eyes, throat, and crotch she aimed for. She was holding her own, and he had he worked his way over till they were near each other. He saw her fingers wrap around the throat of one of them. Long fingernails dug in, and she squeezed then ripped her arm back. 

She was panting as he tore the head off another. That made five dead. Blood covered her arm but he could smell it wasn't hers. In her hand he saw her holding the demons throat, and she appeared both surprised and disgusted by it. The Vampire stood back up; still alive. "Behind you!" he screamed and she turned, ducked, then in a swift motion dove for the stake on the ground. A moment later the throat-less vamp was dust. They had cut the group down to half when more vampires arrived like some sort of damned second wave. _What is this place Demon Central?_  
  
  
There were too many, and the thought dawned on him that only one of them could get away alive. Angelus' voice filled his head again. "_Civilian! Civilian! Protect her, protect her!" _Then he heard Holtz. "_If it comes to living or dying child you must always live. Even if you must allow another to die. You can do more good then they ultimately. The needs of the many out way the few."_ He looked at the girl next to him, his stomach knotted up. _Protect her!_ He started fighting ripping, tearing, but there were just too many they just kept coming. Where were they coming_ from?_

The vampires had them surrounded, and backed up against a wall. They stood side by side as the creatures gathered around, the redheaded one stepping to the front. Steven was forced to admit they were outnumbered and out matched, when he noticed a small flicker. A match arching up in the air and landing in front of the lead vampire. Everyone stopped. Steven looked over to where the match had come from and saw the outline of a man step into the streetlight. He wasn't tall nor large, in fact the man seemed faintly scrawny, small, but there was a sense of danger rolling off the figure in waves. His hair was brownish covered half way up in blonde curling tips. Slowly he removed the cigarette he had lit, breathing out a thick cloud of smoke. The group of vampires stepped back a little. Steven sniffed smelling the newcomer. He was a vampire as well. He looked at the girl but was surprised by a slight hint of a smile that twitched on her lips as she stared at the demon. Didn't she know this creature wasn't here to help?  
  
  
The blonde regarded the girl in an obvious dismissal of the group of vampires. "Lo Bite-size. In a spot of trouble?"  
  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." She said with a confidence. "And for the record I'm still mad at you."

"Figured that."

The redheaded vampire growled, "They're ours find your own meal."  
  
  
The new vampire scoffed. "Rude bloke ain't he?"  
  
  
"Sure is. He even had the nerve to threaten my virtue." The girl said addressing the vampire.  
  
  
"Can't have that now. Big sis'll never let me hear the end of it. `Sides like it or not you're still my little Nibblet, and you're too young not to be virtuous."  
  
  
"Spike I have a name, and I can take care of myself. I'm sixteen, but then you probably wouldn't know that. You weren't here for my birthday."

"I'm sorry 'bout that. But you're still only sixteen, and your virtue's staying put till you're twenty-five...and married for a few years...Hopefully to some stuffy bloke I think is a completely dull Nancy-boy who couldn't give a bloody frig about your..." He waved his arm in the air. "...Damn virtue." Steven fought a small smile at there bickering momentarily forgetting that the man was a vampire. 

"Why do you care Spike. You left." she sounded hurt.

"Dammit this is getting old Bit. I bloody left cause I couldn't control myself and I hurt the Slayer, and I stayed gone till I found what I needed to control the demon. What if I lost control again what if it was with you?"

"This is interesting and all, but I'm hungry now," the redheaded vampire muttered.  
Spike looked at the vampires, rage, anger, and annoyance covered his face. "You lot still fuckin' 'ere? Can't you see I'm in the middle of tryin' to suss out a bit of a domestic issue."

"You're Spike, the traitor to our kind." The vampire spit in disgust. _Traitor?_Steven wondered at that. "Word is you've gone soft, lost your bite, and become the Slayers lap dog..."  
  
  
"Still got me bite mate, an' then some. An if you lot don't piss off you'll find out first hand."

"One vampire and two freakish humans. The odds don't look so good."

"You know what you're right. You're so outnumbered. Dawn get the boy out of here," a woman's voice said from behind the group. "There now. The two of us against all of you. Sounds about even to me."  
  
  
Steven found the small slip of a woman and his eyes widened before the girl-Dawn grabbed his arm pulling him away. "But...is she your sister?" Dawn nodded. "Shouldn't we help?" He protested. She looked so small. So helpless. 

"Nah she can take care of herself." Once they got out of the alley she turned and had him watch.   
  
  
"Against all of them alone?"  
  
  
"She's the Slayer, and she's not alone. Spike's there."  
  
  
"He's one of them."  
  
  
She was slow to respond. "He is-was also my friend. For a time my protector." Steven chose not to argue instead he watched the Slayer and vampire fight side by side. It was like nothing he had ever seen. The vampire seemed to fight as savagely as he had, but the girl though was precise using quick and controlled movements. She was quicker then he thought possible, stronger too. The vampire-Spike stopped looked at her then laughed, and began fighting the way she did, matching her movements perfectly. They moved in step to each other dust filling the air between them. In a matter of minutes it was over and they were coming towards him.   
  
  
"They're good," he breathed knowing it was a huge understatement.

"So I'm Dawn. What's your name?"

***

The pain in his chest had subsided. Four months and his body still felt the effects of his battle with Willow. He had grown accustom to the regular muscle aches and bones mending, but this pain was new, and frightening. He knew what it was of course. The fear he had felt when he read the passage in the old diary. The shock that jolted through his body as his mind connected it with other prophecies. He had finally reached his limit, one to many scares for the old ticker.

"Rupert? Are you returning to bed?" He turned to see Olivia standing tiredly in the doorway, and was momentarily stricken by her beauty. Standing there wrapped only in a thin sheet that molded around her soft curves.

"In a bit."

"Something the matter?" she asked, but he shook his head. "You're not ill are you?"

"No," he lied. "I'm quite well." _If having a small heat attack can be called well_, he grimly thought. He held his hand out and she walked over taking it. Gently he pulled her down into the chair with him, thankful for the familiar comfort of her body pressed against his.

"Something is wrong. Don't try to deny it."

"Right. It's just I read something a moment ago," he gestured to the stacks of ancient books, scrolls, and old diaries. "It upset me." _Nearly bloody well killed me._ He thought for a moment of seeing a physician, he knew he needed to, but he decided they would admit him and run tests. He didn't have time for tests, now. Time may well be up. "It's a prophecy written nearly a thousand years ago by a vampire prophet."

"I take it he has a good track record of being right?"

"Yes Aurelius has yet to be proven wrong. Not all of his prophecies happen quite the way he writes but they are never wrong."

"What does it say?"

"It's just a portion that was written in here. It's from something similar to what the book of Revelations is to Christians. Though the original text I believe has been destroyed. '_In the last days, The Master shall rise and The Chosen One deceives the grave. Thrice does she live, and thrice shall she meet death always deceiving the grave. Nevertheless Slayers are called forth to take their last breath. The Key shall be forged, given flesh and blood. Chaos's Black Knight falls into the Chosen's Light and shifts the Balance. Lilith, our Queen, shall walk this earth again, and by her hand the Chosen One, the Slayer shall die the finale Death. Lilith, her Lovers' seated beside her, the Champion and Warrior-The Sons of Aurelius, together they shall rule on the Mouth of Hell. This I foretell. This I see. So let it be.' _That's all there was, but what it's saying is happening now_."_

"How can you be sure?"

"Well see, Buffy killed The Master nearly seven years ago. As you know she's died twice. The Key is a human," he sighed frustrated. He wasn't ready for this.

"The Black Knight? Any idea who he is?"

"No, but the Champion I believe to be Angel. He is The Powers Champion."

"The Warrior?"

" I fear I have an inkling of a suspicion on who he is or will be somehow. Certainly wish to hell I did not though. It's the other name that grieves me." _Frightens the piss out of me_. The very sight of it caused his pulse to race in an unsteady beat.

"Lilith?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. There are thousands of legends that speak of her in The Council Libraries. None are conclusive, but the earliest tell of her as one of the first vampire. Perhaps even the very first. But they are myths and legends." Evil's Darkest Birth one tome had read. Chosen by the First Evil to be the counter to humanity. To be the plague that wiped them from this earth, and prepare the way for the return of the rest of the Old Ones. "I fear this is what my mentor Archie tried to prepare me for."

"You think he knew of this and never told you?"

"I think he knew something. Last year I received a letter written by him a full ten months before he died. Only this letter was not supposed to be sent 'till the year 2001 of our lord." He smiled. "He was a stickler for certain traditions. Anyway it held verses of a prophecy. He told me in the end to follow my heart, and to trust in those I love." Archie had also told him that when the time came to search for this prophecy, and to confront The Council, on what else he would find with it. On their grave misuse the Powers trust. 

"Do you remember the verse?"

"_Betrayers of Darkness  
Turned to death Eternal  
Sons of Aurelius  
Pure once was the Kindred Infernal   
  
Hope A Cursed Champion and Powers' Pawn   
Hope A Dark Warrior who loves with a Poetic Heart  
What is their choice when blood is drawn  
Redemption or Damnation, which will their souls take part  
  
Evil's First and Darkest birth  
One from which all else come  
Forever has she walked the earth  
All who face her succumb  
  
At the Mouth of Hell she strides  
Her lineage She comes to reclaim  
Light Or Dark Their choice decides  
Who will be sacrificed to the Flame"_

Silence. "So I take this to mean you're going back to the States?"

"No."

"No? But isn't the Summers girl in trouble?"

"Yes very much so."

"Rupert, I know how you feel about the girl, about all of them. How can you not go back?"

"Archie's last piece of advice to me was to remind me of my duty." He could remember every word in the letter especially the last paragraph.

_"You are a Watcher, perhaps the first true watcher in memory. The coming days will be dark, and I fear you will lose much before it ends. I pray for you and yours. I pray your Slayer can stop what is to come, but I would be lying if I thought it possible. Remember who you are Rupert. You are a Watcher first and foremost. You must watch and not interfere with what the Chosen One is going through, Warn her if you wish, help from afar if you can, but stay away until hope is seemingly lost. From the time this letter reaches your hands your path leads off into a different direction then your young charge, but it will converge again, if not in this life then in what comes after. I wish you luck. Know you have made me proud."_

"Let's get some sleep," she said after they had sat in silence for sometime. Following Olivia to bed, he decided to contact Angel and send an anonymous e-mail to Willow. He would warn them, he just hoped he was doing the right thing. 


	4. Chapter Three: Who and what we are

**Sons of Aurelius  
**by Clueless One  
Rating: R   
Disclaimers: BTVS & Angel belong to Joss Whedon, ME, UPN, and WB respectively. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
Summary: Spike returns to Sunnydale after a lay over in the City of Angels. Buffy and Dawn are getting their lives sorted out; Willow is back from her detox in England. Xander and Anya move on with their lives hoping to discover whether they're traveling the same path. Meanwhile one of the Old Ones wake, and begins searching for her bloodline, and reclaiming her family. She's old as mankind Hell-bent on restoring the world to the way it was when she last walked upon it, and seeking revenge on the one who was created to destroy her: The Slayer.   
Spoilers: All of Season Six of BtVS and Three of AtS set in an Alternate Season Seven and Four respectively.  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews they are very much appreciated :)

**Chapter Three: Who and what we are.  
**_"I'm good, I'm evil. Two sides of the coin and I've been blessed with both. On one hand I am you, but I don't like you. I guess that's the nature of the way things work." _Anthrax - Fueled

  
They had walked to the newly rebuilt Magic Box only a few blocks from the Bronze in relative silence. The boy was walking along with Dawn leading the way. Spike could tell they were speaking, but was unable to make out what it was they were saying. He was staying in step with Buffy and staying away from the two teens. Her silence was getting to him as they entered the closed building and Dawn and the boy sat at one of the tables.

Standing in the corner, lighting a cigarette, he took in the changes to the layout of the store, it was better, he thought, more space in it since being rebuilt. Absently he watched the kid sitting there with his Nibblet. Something was off about him. Bloke smelled human, but there was something familiar and unnerving, hiding underneath that scent. The boy was staring at his hands and twiddling his fingers almost nervously with Dawn whispering in his ear again. They both had drying blood covering their clothing, yet thankfully it didn't smell like either of theirs. Buffy came out of the back with bandages and a first aide kit.

"I'm not good at this," she sheepishly said, looking almost embarrassed. "I'm usually the one getting stitched up. Here, let me see how bad the two of you are hurt?" Buffy asked them surprising Spike with the tenderness of her voice. Usually she was commanding.

"I'm fine Buffy. The blood's just from one of the vamps." Dawn groaned. "Sore though."

She moved over to the boy. "How about you."

"I'll be fine...uh thanks but I'm just bruised a little it'll heal."

"You really should let us check to see if you're ok." Dawn suggested. The boy shook his head in protest, clenching his jaw. "I was there Steven, I saw how hard you were hit, and you can't be all right." That seemed to settle it for Buffy who reached out to pull the boys shirt up. He flinched taking a sharp breath as Buffy touched him. When the shirt was up Spike was slightly taken aback by the kids chest and sternum. It was covered in splotches of purple, black, and blue, there were also yellowed traces of older bruises and several small scars crisscrossing his skin. His back wasn't any better and when she saw it Dawn looked horrified.

Steven lowered his head. "See just some bruises nothing serious. They'll be healed in a few days."

"Like bloody 'ell." Spike breathed. Steven shot him a murderous glance so he shut back up. It was obvious the kid hated him simply for being a vampire. Best not to push things.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital so they can see if you have any internal injuries. Wait...um..." Buffy rubbed her temple. "What's your phone number so I can call your parents, let them know where to pick you up at?"

He pulled his shirt down. "I don't have parents."

"Oh. Then who takes care of you? I can call them?"

"I take care of myself." He stood up. "Thanks for helping me and everything, but I'm fine."

"No you're not _fine._"This wasn't going well, and Buffy was getting that pissed of look he was so often used to seeing her with. "Do you have a place to stay?" Her voice had lowered a little. 

He shook his head.

"You can stay here. There's a room in the back with a bed." Dawn interjected, Buffy glared at her.

"I can find a place."

"No." She shook her head. "Dawn's right. Plus it's not safe to be out alone in this town at night."

"I can handle it."

"What if you get attacked again?"

_"I _wasn't the one they were attacking." He said defensively. 

"Steven." Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder pulling him back to his seat. His breathing calmed and his heart rate slowed. "I was the one they attacked Buffy. He showed up and helped me. You should have seen him fight. He's even stronger then me. I mean like Slayer strong." Buffy's eyes widened darting between Dawn and Steven. "It was so cool."

"Pretty," he seemed to fumble over the word, "cool yourself when you ripped that one's throat out." he said quietly.

"I lost my stake," she was looking at Buffy embarrassed. "But it so much cooler when he put his fist through that one's chest. What killed it anyway?"

"I crushed its heart."

"How." Buffy seemed confused. "My Spidey sense isn't tingling but no human's that strong."

  
_Oh sodding hell!_ The brat's strength, his age, even his name. Suddenly he placed the kid's scent, what it reminded him of, and now that he knew what to look for he could see the resemblance. The goofy grin, quiet broodish way he sat, and Angelus' dangerous confidence hidden behind his eyes. Even his movements screamed Angelus. "He's human,Love. Though he's not normal…are you Connor?"

He jumped up instantly in a fighting stance. His hands gripped the chair, flipped it over, and with a twist the leg was broken off into a jagged makeshift stake. "How? Who are you?" He felt Buffy tense saw her stand ready for a fight. 

"Name's Spike, but you know that already. I don't want to fight just to talk to you about what's happened."

"You're a vampire. Why should I let you live long enough to talk?"

"Because I'm asking you to." Dawn said.

"I-I don't know who any of you are. How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." Dawn said reaching out to him. "That's what faith is." She flashed him a quick smile. "I've only just met you, but you saved me, and I want to trust you. I want you to trust me."

"Spike? What is going on?"

He held up his hand. "I'll explain later love." He turned to Connor. "Boy, I think you and I need to have a talk. Alone."

"You want to talk demon? Do it now." He never lowered the stake.

Spike moved over to Buffy. "Pet would"

"Absolutely not. I want to know what's going on."

"Bloody Hell! Be sure not to stake the messenger love. Ladies meet Connor Ange-"

"My name demon, is Steven Holtz."

"No _Uncle_, if you're gonna act like a damn ponce about it your rightful name in the Poof's native Gaelic is _Conchobhar_ _Ó Raigain, _but if you want me to call you Steven instead of Connor fine. Sure as hell don't go by my given name. Buffy, Steven, Steven, Buffy. You seem pretty acquainted with Dawn already." He faced Buffy. "Remember how I said you needed to talk to the Poof earlier tonight Slayer? Here's why. Steven here, is the reason Angel was locked to rot in a watery grave. 'e's also his son." He was mad. Mad at the kid for forcing him into telling everyone this. Angry at Buffy for staying when he asked her to leave. Hell he was even pissed at Dawn for finding the bastard and making this his problem.

"Oh my God!" The loud crack of a slap rung out in the shop. Connor was holding his cheek and Buffy was backing away. "You did that to Angel?"

Forcing himself to calm down, Spike shook his head. _Soon as she hears something she doesn't like straight to fighting it, hoping it will go away, he_ thought. "Hold on Slayer. Now don't go off on him till you hear everything he's been through as well."

"Wait his son? Someone had better fill me in. Now!" Buffy demanded.

Steven sat back down. "Well it's like this..."

***

Lilith woke, a little over an hour before sunset, removing the limbs that had intertwined themselves around her the day before from her body, she stretched on the plush mattress of the massive bed, a smile slowly forming on dark full lips that were still slightly bruised and swollen from activities earlier that day. Things were so much more comfortable now then they were when she last remembered. Peering about the room, and taking in its entire splendor she sighed happily. The finest hotel in Egypt, the finest room. In the corner the man and woman whom the room had belonged to lay dead. The finest foods. She stroked Rebecca's auburn hair. Lightly she roamed the side of the fledglings face with her nails, then down her neck, and over her shoulder grazing her breast. Behind her she felt Thurston wake. The finest company.  
Such things had never concerned her before. Back then it had always been about survival, the dominance of her kind, simple sexual desires, and the kill. Nothing seemed to matter more than the kill, but now? Well, priorities had changed slightly. There was so much pleasure in this world, so very much it had to offer. Thousands of years locked away trapped underground it brought a new appreciation to her. Or it may have been a side effect of draining that researcher's mind. Perhaps some of the girl's vanity and earthly wants had carried over with her memories and understanding of this world. Either way to Lilith it didn't matter.   


The Hunt had been marvelous that night. So many beautiful morsels to choose from, and they had feasted on the youngest tenderest they could find."Shh." She silenced her childre who were rambling on to each other. "I feel them, our kindred, the sons and the daughters of my blood." She let the call of the blood lead her, walking into an old shop she entered the backroom, began walking down to the cellar which led into the catacombs beneath, and to the door of the nest.

"Who are you to walk in here?" A short and filthy little man screamed in Arabic. She ignored him, but he stepped in front of her. His hand violently grabbing hold of her arm. "Name yourself." He brought the point of a short spear to her chest.

She smiled her eyes changing to gold. "Seru." She whispered and the vampire flew back through the door. "Ana simtim aluku." He exploded into dust. "Too simple too weak of mind." She frowned. A dozen or more vampires sat in the dark room. Humans walking back and forth in various stages of dress offering money for the vampires to feed upon them. She tried to contain her anger. "Who sired that fledgling?"

"I did, but he was no fledgling. He was over seventy years when-" Her left hand shot out grabbing him, and lifting him into the air.

"Thurston, Rebecca, kill them. All of them." Holding the small man Lilith watched her Childre slaughter the nest of fledglings and humans. It was over quickly. "I will ask this but once. Who is the master of this city?"

"Tarik." He coughed.

"Take me to him."

"I cannot he will kill me if I do."

"You will take me to this 'Tarik' or _I_ will be the one to kill you." She ground her right thumb into his chest. "Slowly."

It had taken less then an hour to reach Tarik's lair. Less then twenty minutes to dispose of the guards and minions he had employed. She opened the doors of the dining hall; to see him sitting at a table, with plates of human food laid out before him. Such a shame, such a waste. The rich smell of human blood hung in the air, and she knew the food had been seasoned with it. _Pitiful_. "Tarik."

"I told him to send in the entertainment after I finished my meal. And you will address me as Master." Tarik stood looking at her and licked his lips. "Never mind the food." His voice was low almost a purr. "I suddenly have a taste for something else." He approached her with a swagger to his step then reached out pulling her to him. She wrapped her fingers in the dark thick curls atop his head. As he moved in to kiss her she spun around behind him slamming his face into the table. The sound of bone and shattering wood filled the dinning hall followed by Tarik letting out a howl of pain and rage. She smashed his head into the broken wood again. Furious over what he had allowed here.

"You dare call yourself a Master?" She backhanded him sending him to the ground. "You offer deals with humans, the bliss of our embrace, and in return they provide your brethren's nourishment and money. You have forsaken The Hunt and now have made yourselves dependant upon given blood." She spat. "You are dirt. Nothing more." Her fist crashed into his face. She tasted the blood on her hands. It was old and strong, and in it was the history of his line. "You disgraced the Line of Kractioses. A favored son no less! Look at you. You are as bad as the rest. You have forgotten who you are. What you are. Why you are here." She swept her knee into his face. "You disgust me. Has so much changed in the years I was gone? Have our kind fallen so low as to resort to whoring ourselves to lowly humans." She dropped him turning to leave. Preparing a spell that would level the place. He had not even put up a fight.

She stopped hearing him stand up slowly, and turned to see him holding a piece of the shattered wooden table in his hand. The fool lunged for her driving it into her chest. The pain was exquisite. She laughed while pulling it out. He had found the nerve to fight after all. "What manner of treachery is this?" he asked backing away.

"I have...evolved over the years. Become...more powerful then you could begin to fathom."

"Who are you?"

She opened her wrist with her fingernail. "Taste and you will see."

He took her wrist to his mouth them dropped it stumbling backward. She licked the wound closed. "Mistress."

"Starting now there shall be no quarter to humans here. Any who are suitable to be Childre shall be brought over. I want them strong. Any too weak to survive on their own destroyed. The rest is food. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Tell me Tarik what do you know of the Slayer?"

"Little, very little Mistress. Only rumors that some say that there now are two. That only one is active, the one who has died and yet lives. It is whispered that she is unbeatable. She has nearly become legendary." Lilith smiled at that.

"Where is she?"

"America, She has claimed the Hellmouth."

"You will arrange a flight for my companions and myself to America. Preferably somewhere close to the Hellmouth. Somewhere large enough for me to make proper preparations. I wish to leave before the dawn."

"As you command."

***

Tears were nothing new to Buffy Summers especially lately, but usually she could control them. Now after a year of wanting to feel something, she finely did. She felt but the emotional control that she once had was gone. That's why she found herself in the alleyway behind the Magic Box, sitting on the cool cement, at three-thirty Sunday morning crying.

She had sat in there and listened to Steven tell of his life growing up in a Hell Dimension, and felt her heart breaking over what the poor boy had been through. She had also listened to Spike telling some of the things Angel had recently experienced. It hurt her that Angel hadn't at least called to tell her he had a son. That he wouldn't ask for her help. And yes, it hurt that he _had_ a son. A son with Darla no less. She wiped her eyes. 

She had loved him, in some way she imagined she always would, but it was never a love meant to be. She could see that now. It wasn't just the curse in the way anymore, it was themselves. She was not the innocent girl he had fallen in love with, but then he wasn't the same either. Their meeting after she came back had been a disaster, and had proven how much each of them had changed. The pangs she had felt seeing him again, remembering what it was like to be in his arms, knowing she was loved, and not afraid to love him in return hurt more then she could comprehend. It hurt. Just seeing him hurt, because at that very moment, as he walked into the Motor Inn where they had agreed to meet, she realized that's all this could ever be between them. They would meet and hold each other shedding tears as they proclaimed their everlasting love that could never be. In the end they would go their separate ways. It sucked. The whole meeting had been one long emotional angst-fest that neither one really seemed to want to have. They left angry and frustrated with each other, and she became conscious of the fact that the entire time she had no desire to go to him, to be with him, and hold him. There had been no physical interaction between them just awkward silences, awkward conversation, and an awkward fight with an awkward apology at the end.

Yes she loved him, always would, but she was no longer in love with him.

A slight tingle pulsated down her spine telling her a vampire was near, and a small smile slowly twitched the corner of her lips. It wasn't just the feeling of a vampire, it was her feeling Spike. That had always wigged her out, the way her body reacted to him, sensed him, and she never thought she would miss it. She had though. For four months she had missed it. Missed him. He had seen her at her worst, yet still loved her. Yes she admitted again, it was love. She couldn't deny that any longer, but he was still a creature of evil. He had changed, she granted him that. She trusted him with her life as well as her sister's, but could she trust him enough to...

The door squeaked. "Lo pet. You ok now?" He sat directly across from her, in the same manner as she. His back against the other building, knees raised, and his hands resting on them before he lit another cigarette.

"It just hurts you know? That Angel didn't tell me."

"Yeah. Old man's a wanker."

"Spike."

"Well 'e is."

"How's Steven?"

"He's staying, I think he's tired of runnin', he has a death wish love. I can feel it as strongly as the slayers I killed. Said for me to keep my distance if I didn't want to live in the ashtray, but he trusts Dawn. And you. He doesn't want the Poofter here though."

"Is he safe...for Dawn to be around?"

"If you forget he's a walking hormone, who keeps staring at the 'Bit like a piece of meat. He's a good kid. That's his problem though. Between Quor-toth and Holtz his head is fucked up. Everything is black and white for him. Good or evil, there was no room for anything in between. Now that he knows there is he doesn't want to face it."

"You mean there actually is a middle ground?" She lowered her eyes, he had looked hurt by that.

"Yeah Slayer there is. Look at Clem can you honestly tell me he's evil?" She shook her head. Clem was anything but evil. Clumsy, sweet, caring, but not evil. "Then there are blokes like Angelus's mate Lorne, and even Cordelia's part demon now. How about Whistler or that Irish bloke Doyle that had the visions? He gave his bloody life fighting for the Powers and saving Angelus. Or even the wolf-boy you lot kept around." He flicked his cigarette down the alley. 

He was right. "And there's you."

"No Slayer," he said sadly. "I am a creature of evil. I'm a monster remember? I've done more damage, took more lives then...Kid's right about me." He stood abruptly. "It's late, best you and your sis get home, so you can see if Connor's still here in the morning. G'night Love."

"Spike wait." Too late he was gone. She felt the tears coming again, but this time they weren't for her, but for Spike. Something was wrong with him, something bad. She could feel it, but she wasn't sure what it was. She remembered when she first had seen him last night, that defeated look he had, it was the same way he looked tonight when he left. Oh god she was crying because something was wrong with Spike. She didn't want to think of what that meant. Bad enough what she had done in the cemetery. No. Those were thoughts to settle later when her head was clear. She wiped her eyes and went inside.

*** 

_...The little girl was looking at him, with large frightened brown eyes. The smell of her fear was filling him with an intoxicating euphoria. "Pwease don' ow! Oww!" She screamed, and he laughed watching his Dark Princess kneeling on the floor feeding from the child. On the Telly Liverpool had just beat Man U 2-1 to win the Milk Cup at Wembley. Dru released the girl, who could be no more then ten, and let her fall to the floor with a quiet thud. She crawled over to where he sat, blood covered her dribbling down her chin. He leaned down to her, licking it up, then claimed her mouth with his. The girl's blood was still hot and so sweet... He growled. Their tongues danced together beads of blood forming from tiny slices caused by razor sharp fangs. Fingernails racked across his cheek then he was being pushed back into the chair. All thoughts of football were gone as she ripped at his belt, pulled at the button of his jeans and yanked them down, her cool wet mouth taking him in. Eyes closed he moaned her name. When he opened his eyes they locked on the dead girls lifeless brown orbs. He looked away from her accusing gaze..._

__...Spike thrashed in the bed, blankets tangling in his legs as he drew himself into a ball. The silence of the empty mansion was replaced by soft whimpers. Tears flowed down his cheek unabated in his fitful restless slumber...

_...His sisters blood was only inches from him and he wanted it. Needed it. He fought the desire to give in. He felt Darla's elbow driving into his spin as she forced his head up to watch the carnage. He lay on his stomach unable to move, Darla overpowering him. He thrashed, snarled, and fought with every once of his newfound demonic strength, but the bitch was too strong. His mother and two brothers were tied helpless in the den of the small house being forced to watch. Angelus lay on his back, propped by his elbows. His sister, Colleen, lay weeping, gagged, hands tied, among them. Cuts and scrapes marred her violated body. "Ye lied to me _boy_." Angelus growled into his ear, and smeared a bit of the blood on his lips forcing him to taste it. "Ye should have done this if ye had wished mercy for them, ye could have made it quick. Painless. I won't."_

"I-I- I'll do it."

"Too late I think. Time ye learnt a lesson."

"Fuck you." he panted.

"Maybe later boy_ if Darla feels up to a bit o' a game," he smirked. "T'won't be me that's _getting_ fucked though. He shuddered remembering from the night before the kinds of games Angelus enjoyed. And how Darla liked to watch..._

"I don't understand you William, you're a vampire. They're human. Why did you lie. Why not kill them?" Darla asked.

"'Cause I love them."

"Love?" Angelus laughed. "Love? Christ that loon found an entertaining one." His voice lowed into a dark husky Irish draw. {Ye are going to be so much fun to break, young William." One by one Angelus took his family in front of him. Torturing them, raping them, repeatedly. For days most likely, though it felt more like weeks, he couldn't really tell in the hunger-induced daze he was kept him in. Chained to the wall or being held down by Darla, William was forced to watch every depraved act, and the more he watched the more a part of him was beginning to enjoy it. Finally, weak and starving, Angelus offered Colleen to him: he drank. She was his first human kill and the first blood he had in days, and it was his fourteen-year-old sister. Still it was empowering, invigorating, and he thirsted for more. "Good, now the rest of them William."

He looked at him unsure, behind him Darla and Drusilla entered the room. "They're my family."

"No. We're your family now lad. C'mon finish up, times a wasting and there is so much more to teach ye." Then he saw it. Something he had never seen on his own father's face. Pride. He turned facing his mother and his brothers, glanced back towards Angelus and Dru, and made his choice.

Spike bolted up in bed, tried to stand, but fell to the floor. He scurried against the wall and scrounged himself together, rocking back and forth. "Oh God...How could I have..." He buried his head in his hands, and wept. 


	5. Chapter Four: What dreams may tell

**Sons of Aurelius  
**By Clueless One  
Rating: R  
Disclaimers: BTVS & Angel belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and ME respectively. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
Summary: Spike returns to Sunnydale after a lay over in the City of Angels. Buffy and Dawn are getting their lives sorted out; Willow is back from her detox in England. Xander and Anya move on with their lives hoping to discover whether they're traveling the same path. Meanwhile one of the Old Ones wakes, and begins searching for her bloodline, and reclaiming her family. She's old as mankind Hell-bent on restoring the world to the way it was when she last walked upon it, and seeking revenge on the one who was created to destroy her: The Slayer.   
Spoilers: All of Season Six of BtVS and Three of AtS set in an Alternate Season Seven and Four respectively although a few ideals have been borrowed from this season ;)  
A/N: Wow! Shame on me huh? I'm sorry about not updating, but I've been stuck on this story especially this chapter. I really have no excuse, except to say writer's block sucks. Anyway here's the next part hope someone's still willing to read this.  
Feedback: Please? I like feedback. The more the better. And I would like to think everyone who has reviewed this so far. Thank you.

**Chapter Four. What dreams may tell.  
**_"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."_  
- Edgar Allan Poe

Sunday morning found Buffy sitting at an empty table in the Magic Box, mentally giving thanks for the small break in her luck so far this morning. One of those breaks being that she had made it to the shop before Anya could find Connor. She was also thankful Connor was still here, and that Dawn was actually going to try to and talk to Spike today. "Anya."" Buffy said startled as the Magic Box's owner walked into the store.

The recently brunette Vengeance Demon cocked her head to the side and brushed a stray strand of hair from in-front of her eye. "Buffy, why are you in my store at Eight AM?" Anya asked before her eyes widened. "Oh no! The worlds not ending is it? Because I just got all of this lovely money yesterday." She opened the cash register holding up a handful of cash. "Plus I have a meeting with Hallie and D'Hoffryn, and I really don't want Spike to have been the man to have given me an org-"

"Anya!" Buffy stopped her before she could embarrass her further. "The worlds not ending."

"Oh," a beat. "Why are you here then?"

Buffy sighed, looked at Connor sitting in the corner listening to her sister, _he certainly has the brooding thing down_, then sighed again. It was going to be a long day she decided. Thankfully Dawn was still here for a while to help her through it.

"Anya I'd like you to meet C-Steven." she began finally. 

***

A few hours later outside the Crawford Street Mansion Dawn was getting an up close look at the ivy covered building for only the second time in her natural life. The first had been only a few nights before. Sure she had memories of this place, but they had never really happened. She was never kidnapped by Angelus and held in the courtyard as a trap for her sister. Never forced to have tea with Drusilla as she argued with her dolls over what her blood would taste like. She had never met Spike who for some reason had looked at her, then back to the other room where Angel and Drusilla were, cursed, and let her go. She could remember that night clearer then almost any of the false memories she had. The fear she had felt as the platinum haired vampire wheeled himself in, spun himself in the chair in front of her, then tilted his head raising an eyebrow.

_"__Scared?__"_

__

_"__N-no.__"__ she had lied._

He smirked. _"__Cant fool me you know that right.__"__ He moved the wheelchair back and forth around her in a half circle. __"__I can smell it on ya Platelet. Fear. Delicious fear.__"_

__

_"__So.__"_

__

_"__Brave girl ain't ya? Big sis would be proud 'aven't seen you cry once since me sire brought you 'ere. You do know you're 'is bait? Slayer's gonna discover you missing, come to find you, only then Angelus'll kill her. Or 'e'll just torture you. Maybe sire you and send you back, make the Slayer kill you 'erself.__"__ Dawn heard Angel moan in pleasure from off in another room then heard Drusilla cry out in a shriek of pain._

_"__Bastard.__"__ Spike swore under his breath. __"__Tosser's gonna want to use you like he's using her. Like he used Col-__"__ He shook his head muttered a __"__Bloody 'ell__"__ before he unchained her. __"__You're free bite size. Now get the fuck outta here.__"_

__

"Thank you." He glared but she moved over to him, hugging him. She couldn't explain why, she just did, then shot out of the mansion running and not stopping until she was home. Even after all these years she had never said a word about it to Buffy.

Funny that her first memories of him would install trust. Damn it, every memory she had of him gave her more reasons to trust him. The monks who created her had chosen to do that, to make her trust him, and now she wondered why. And if they had also make him care about her? About her sister so that he would protect them? Did he even really care at all? Or was it the monks spell? Because it seemed awfully easy for him the way he had betrayed them and left. Taking that trust and shattering it on a cold bathroom floor. _Trust…well fuck trust, and fuck him for that matter if he thinks he can just come back, and I'll put my faith blindly in him again._ She wouldn't do that, but she would try to move on, perhaps even give him a chance. Nothing more. She came here to confront him and have it out like she wanted to do the night before. So yes she would put the past behind them tonight, but nothing would ever be like before. 

Dawn opened the door letting herself inside. She had gone by Spike's crypt this morning but Clem said he was gone, moved out, and was here instead. She remembered the layout of the mansion from the night before and found the master bedroom easily, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw inside. Spike sitting huddled against a wall, head lowered in his hands, and a thin white sheet wrapped around his legs covering his waist. In the center of his chest was a massive red burn peeling to reveal pale skin underneath. His torso lined with dozens of white scars some small, some large, and some crisscrossing. They reminded her of the cutsthe few cuts on her own body.

"Spike?"

"Bit? Dawn. What are you doing here?"

What was she doing here? She was angry, hurt, and had wanted to hate him. Really wanted to hate him. Because hate…it was good for times like this, it would make things easier, but one look at him sitting there broken and she couldn't. She couldn't hate him. "What did you do to yourself?" 

He laughed, not the rich deep laugh that she had only heard a time or two, or the smug cocky chuckle he so often used, but instead it was a low almost maniacal giggle. The kind of sound crazy men made in movies. She took a step back. "What'd I do? Been askin' myself that?"

"Spike what happened you look like shit." 

"Wasn't' s'posed to see this." Spike pulled the sheet up over the scars protectively. He looked frightened. "Shouldn't have seen me like this." He shook his head indigo eyes flashing golden for a brief second. "Look, step out and give me a minute would you? Least give me a chance to get some bleedin' clothes on then we can talk or you stake me or whatever you came over at this ungodly hour for." Now that sounded like Spike. She nodded and left the room. 

***

London

Alone in The Council Library Giles turned a yellowed page in a leather bound book. He had searched for information regarding Lilith but found nothing more then old legends, myths, and a lot of useless drivel. So less then two hours ago he had switched his research over to The Order of Aurelius. Well versed on The Master and his descendents he began looking into the life of Aurelius himself. He already knew the Order was passed over to The Master near the end of the fourteenth century and that it was the last time Aurelius was ever sighted. Unfortunately little else was known about the Vampire Prophet, except his writings. Giles found himself wishing he could find more of them, but he knew he wouldn't. Just as he knew he was wasting precious time here. The Council would have the books he needed locked away in the vaults with everything else they had decided was too dangerous for people to stumble upon. Sighing he gave up.

The rest of his day had been spent transcribing everything he had found about the Prophecies and Lilith, which wasn't much more then he had the night before, as well as the names of a dozen or so books Buffy would should request from the Council. Sadly it was the most he could do. 

He closed his eyes. The passage about the Champion and the Warrior was still plaguing his thoughts. He could reason with himself to understand Angel's part, the Power's _had_ chosen him, but the other? He had read through every Watchers' Diary on Spike since Angel first named him years ago. The discrepancies in the volumes were vast and everything from his age to his life as a human conflicted in each entry. Added to the two years he had spent in the vampire's company it only fueled the problems even more. Spike was never one to revel more of his past then need be, at least not to him, yet in that time things had slipped. His age for one, which had been a surprise, he had expected him to be at least a century older, and his _cockney_ accent for another. _Cobbler more like_. But it was during the summer that Buffy had been dead that he truly discovered the complexity that was Spike. 

It was that Summer he saw a vampire mourn the loss of a human girl, and he had witnessed a soulless demon ridden with guilt for failing to save two girls atop a tower when they had needed him most. Not just any demon he reminded himself but William the Bloody. The Slayer of Slayers. 

Fact was the only conclusive information he could find was from one Dr. Lydia Schellain. Her thesis, "_William the Bloody: Victorian Chivalry and the Demon it Created_," was truly a fascinating read, and strangely, if reluctantly, he found it fit with what he knew first hand of the vampire's behavior pattern. 

He remembered Dr. Schellain had been to Sunnydale during the ordeal with Glory and had met with Spike. He had boosted for weeks about the girls infatuation with him. Giles glanced back at the document noting it had been written in 1996 nearly twenty years after he killed his second Slayer. Giles wondered what else she now knew of William the Bloody. 

***

Willow sat at the counter of the Magic Box working the register and listening to Xander and Buffy fight. It wasn't how she had wanted to spend her Sunday, but after Xander had insulted the entire demon community, as well as Anya someone had to mind the store. It was aggravating the way he could be so stubborn over things and so thoughtless towards others. 

"No. No. No, and let me punctuate that with a hell no."

"Xander-" Buffy began to say.

"No! First the Bleached Wonder comes waltzing back into our lives, now all a sudden you have custody of Deadboy's son, and you want me to let _it_ move into my apartment."

"Fine. If you don't want _him_ there we'll find somewhere else for Steven."

"How about shipping him back to Los Angeles where he belongs?" 

"Xander! What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"You really want to know what's wrong with me Buff? I'll tell you. It's the fact that you're letting that thing come back into our lives after what he tried to do to you."

Buffy's voice lowered. "I've told you what happened with Spike is between him and me. It's none of you-"

"That's where your wrong this is my business." 

_Here we go,_ thought Willow, _Round 99._

"No Xander it's so not."

"You allowing that animal free rein in Sunnydale is asking for trouble. He's dangerous."

"Not to us. Not anymore."

Pacing Xander rubbed his eyes. "Yes he is. He'll turn on you Buffy. No matter how tame you think he is, he will turn on you."

"I'm not having this argument anymore. You have problems Xander. Get over them." Buffy said before turning around and walking out. 

***

In the small back room of the Magic Box Steven lay on his side wishing Dawn were still around and trying to ignore the shouting. He had met Xander, who he thought had liked him until he found out what he was. Then he went berserk and Steven went from being a person to a thing. An abomination. An atrocity, and oh yeah he seemed to remember being called the Spawn of Satan at one point. He had never been judged for being what he was until now, and never given a chance to prove himself. He couldn't help but wonder if that's how Angel had felt, or Spike for that matter. Had he been no better then Xander in judging someone before he knew them?

A soft knock disturbed him from his thoughts. He sat up. "Come in." He smiled seeing Buffy open the door, he wasn't sure what he thought of her. He was impressed by her abilities, and genuinely liked and he trusted her, but being around her was awkward. Perhaps it was because of her history with his father.

"Hey, sorry about all of that."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. The things he said were out of line and wrong."

He looked up at her. "Buffy? Do you think you could tell me a little about Angel? What he was like around you?"

"Yeah, I think I can."

***

Los Angeles

The old adage that the road to hell is paved with good intentions has certainly held true. Six months ago Wesley Wyndam-Pryce had a purpose in life, a part in a mission helping the hopeless, friends who were closer then family, and now what did he have? Nothing. Well that wasn't quit true. He had quite literally a hell of a fuck whenever he wanted her, but he also had hatred, guilt, self-loathing, and an ever growing sense that he was slowly damning his soul. He had no idea if the hatred was for himself or for his _friends,_ who had left him alone in the hospital after his throat had been cut,perhaps it was both. Either way, he found, he didn't really care. 

"It seems the other vampire has left, and isn't coming back." Lilah said as she straddled his lap. He leaned back onto the leather sofa in her office.

"Should I care?" he asked.

"No I guess not. I thought you might be interested in why he suddenly left after three months. For a while I was beginning to think he had replaced you." 

He moved his hands up her thighs and passed the hem of her skirt finding the thin fabric of her panties. "Really luv, do you think anyone can replace me?"

"I wish." She moaned as he slid his fingers under the damp silky material.

"Ms Morgan?" The door opened as Gavin came barging inside. In one swift motion Lilah was off his lap and smoothing her skirt. 

"I thought we had gone over how to knock already. Do you need another lesson?" He narrowed his eyes. "Fine what is it?" 

"There seems to be a situation with the psychics."

"Situation?"

"Yes, they're dead."

"Dead?" Lilah asked sounding shocked. Wes took a sip of his bourbon listening to them all the while.

"We also were sent a memo from the Senior Partners. There's a woman -vampire actually at the airport. She's responsible for the psychics. She doesn't like to be probed."

"Anything else?"

"We're to pick her up and assist her in any way she wishes while she is in town."

"Who is she?" Wes asked joining them.

"Her name Mr. Pryce, is Lilith." Gavin said, causing Wesley to nearly choke.

***

Over the summer Spike had grown accustom to the nightmares of his past, yet the more vivid the dream and traumatic the memory, the more he found himself regressing into William's personality afterward. And bugger it all if the Bit hadn't shown up when "William" was the most exposed. 

"So what did you want?" he asked after he had let her back in. He walked barefoot over to the bed, wearing only black jeans and black shirt that hung from his sides unbuttoned. There was no use in hiding the scars now, she had already seen them.

She didn't answer.

"You here to kill me? Threaten me? What? Just tell me what you want."

She was sitting in an old wooden rocker across from him. "I didn't want anything from you."

So that's how this was going to be. "Then why are you 'ere? You want an apology Bit? Want me to say I'm sorry for leaving? Well I can't." He saw the hurt in her eyes for just a second. "I'm sorry I had to leave. I'm sorry for hurting you and your sis, but I'm not sorry I left."

"Why?" She asked. She rubbed the corner of her eye. "Why did you leave?"

"I told you I had to find control."

"I don't understand. You tried to rape Buffy, and then when we needed you, you were gone. I needed you Spike after I found Tara and and…" She began to cry. Soft whimpers at first, followed by low sobs. Spike moved over to her, pulling her to him.

"I never wanted you to be 'urt. Never."

She reached out her small warm hand touching the healing scar of the burn. 

"What is that?"

"It's a souvenir from my little journey of self-discovery."

She sniffled. "Buffy said you went to Africa. Why?"

"Promise you can keep a secret? I don't want big sis knowing. Not yet."

She nodded. "After…you know…I went to see a friend. I wanted to be sure that I would never do that again, I wanted to be the kind of man who would never do that. So I went to see 'er and she told me of a legendary demon healer who could help me. I found the bloke and passed his trials." He grinned. "Remind me to tell you about them. Anyway I passed and got to have my wish." He watched her digesting the story.

"What did you wish for?"

"My soul Bit, I went and had my soul restored." 

Her eyes were wide as saucers her mouth agape. "You're soul?"

"S'what I said."

"How about the other scars?"

"I went a little crazy afterward. Felt I deserved a little self mutilation. Dug at myself pretty bad till Peaches caught me at it."

"Tell me about the trials."

***

_Love's Bitch that's what I am, what I've always been. _

Giles was astounded as he sat in the small coffee shop. Across from him an attractive woman was seated, her honey colored hair was done up in a bun and a pair of thin wire spectacles lazily resting on the bridge of her small nose. In his hand he held a journal, opening it he began reading the first few paragraphs again for the fifth time. 

_"It has been over one hundred years since I have written much less told honestly of my life, yet here I sit in London, not far from where it all began. Where I was born, and where I died. Where I was reborn into a world of darkness…and where I set forth on a journey in hopes to be born yet again. I have three days before my trip to Africa. So I thought I should add this little opening as well as fill Lydia in on what has happened in the last year. Add it to the little memoir she had me write a year ago. Who'd have thought I'd let a Watcher talk me into chronicling my life in such brutally honest detail. I trust her though, more then that I actually like her. She knows what I am, and though fearful at first, treats me like a person, for that I consider her a friend. It's her help that has allowed me to take up this endeavor. To seek out this legend._

For twenty-four years I was a man. For over a hundred and twenty a demon. For the last two I have walked the edges outside of each. No longer could I be true to my nature, to be a monster. I can't be the monster I am, but I also cant be the man I find myself wanting to be. I lack what could make me him. I learned that the other night. I never understood it before but I do now, I know the importance of that piece I lack. My own personal Jiminy Cricket. So that is the reason for my upcoming trip.

Dr. Schellain has vowed to deliver this to you all if I don't contact her and inform her the trails have been passed. If I fail it's my death, wager Harris be glad about that, hell after what I did you all will. Although if I pass…if I can beat this…I can restore my soul. What good could that do me though you may be asking? Nothing I have no grand delusions of a soul giving a me a happy ending. I know what it did to Angel, 'tis why I want it. I deserve to feel the guilt. To suffer for what I've done. And at least then I would have control…real control not a piece of silicone in my head. And Buffy can have what she deserves. Justice and who knows…there's always someday. I have to hope for that someday. If she can love that bastard Angelus with a soul and can forgive him for what he did without…who knows.

_So here we now go gather the wife and tuck away the kiddies, and come hear the show. The life of William the Bloody. _

I was born in London, on March 27 in the year 1856 of our Lord, the son of Jacob and Mary Whitmore. My life was ordinary, quite mundane in fact. I attended Oxford, dreamed of love, and fancied myself a poet. Father died before I reached my twenty-second year, and as the eldest son it became my responsibility to run the bank my father had owned, though I was inadequately qualified and proceeded to run it into the ground and my family nearly into poverty as well. At the time of my death I had two younger brothers Michael seven, Mathew twelve, as well as a younger sister Colleen fourteen: All of which I slaughtered. We'll delve deeper into that later though, first I'll tell of the last party I attended, and a very posh event it was, this social gathering of London's finest families. Snobbish bunch they were, old money my mother called them. As we all know old didn't take to new money, and seeing as how both believe that no money is beneath them…woe to be there from the working class…" 

"Remarkable."

"It is isn't it. I just hope you understand what I have done by showing you this Mr. Giles."

"Pardon?"

"I promised William not to publish this unless…well my allowing you to read this has violated my oath to him. "

"But the Council…information like this should be…it challenges everything we have been taught. Everything that we are. For Christ's sake Lydia if this is true William the Bloody willingly sought out a soul. A sodding soul." He had trouble believing it, after years of listening to him rant about Angel and his soul. He knew somehow the platinum headed annoyance would become ensouled from the way the prophecy read, but that he did do it himself. Amazing. 

"Oh it's quite true I can assure you of that. After all I was the one who helped him reach Africa, and Mr. Giles, frankly we both know the Council's opinion on vampires with souls, now do we not?"

"Yes I suppose so." He remained silent for a moment trying to decide how much he could trust this woman. _Spike trusted her_. He felt a momentarily pang of something at the thought and wondered why. Not because a part of him was envious that the vampire trusted her more then him. No, certainly not that. The woman had risked her career as a Watcher to help Spike, perhaps even risking her life in doing so. "Tell me do you truly value your relationship with Spike more then your life as a Watcher."

He watched the conflicting emotions play out on her face. "Why?"

"I need your help, and what I need may will put me as well as whoever helps me at odds with the Council. You are at Quentin's right hand and as so you have access to places…"

Her eyes widened, "Are you asking me to betray-"

He stopped her. "What I am asking is for you to help me do what I can in order to help my Slayer, as well as…as Spike. When I asked to meet you I told you that Spike's…life as it is might be in danger. It still is, but I fear now his soul is as well." He handed her a sheet of paper with a copy of the two prophecies. "Read them." He told her. "If this occurs all that Spike has been through this summer will be for naught. All of my Slayer's battles, all of her sacrifices, everything the Council claimed to strive for will be for naught."

He concentrated on her as she read the prophecies noticing her face remained impassive, Giles began to think he had been wrong in asking or expecting her help. She surprised him. "What is it you need?"

"I need into the vaults."

"What's in there that you could possibly hope to find?"

"The truth."

_***_

Death. Everywhere she looked all she could see and smell was death. Buildings burning around her creating raging infernos, bodies lining the streets, bodies hanging from light poles ushering a procession towards the center of town.

"Where am I"

"Hell." Buffy turned looking at the young woman standing in front of her, she smiled, then smoothed her dark blue dress. She looked slightly younger then herself with black hair and deep brown eyes that held such innocence and love that she almost didn't recognize her. Almost.

"Dru."

" I'm not here to fight." Buffy nodded feeling for some strange reason calm and not threatened in her presence. 

As they moved through the town she began to recognize it. "This is-"

"Sunnydale." Drusilla finished

"What happened here?" she asked unable to believe this was her home, and that she had allowed this to happen.

"Nothing yet…perhaps nothing will…if you can stop it."

"What?"

"Shh," The reflection of the surrounding fires danced in her glistening eyes under the pale moonlight. "There's not enough time. So much you need to know, but I'm not able to tell you." They were suddenly standing outside her home on Revello Drive everything quiet and peaceful. "I can't stay here like this long. It's all too clear and it hurts so much." Oh my God_, Buffy thought, _she's sane or at least partially_. "I can see I was wrong," she smiled weakly. "I'm not the one he needs. She wants him."_

"Who?"

"The Old Ones' spawn, Evil's Darkest Birth is again awake."

"I don't-"

"I know a secret" she pointed to the house. "The girl in there is the Key," she whispered. Buffy tensed, her body instinctively preparing to fight. 

"If you try to hurt my sister…"

"No! You must protect her Slayer. She must be protected…so special…so shiny. Don't you see it? Can't you feel it? She's more then your sister, she's a part of you and…She must be protected. She's the future and our William'll need her. Just like he'll need you."

She was at a lose. "Why do you care?"

Dru looked down her lips twitched upwards into a sad smile. "I've always loved my family you know." She shook her head. "She's coming Slayer and she must be stopped. She's going to reclaim her family." Her voice faltered then strengthened into a low growl. "My family. She wants my family and she wants to destroy you, Slayer, forever. I don't want to be with her, and I don't want William or Daddy or even that Angel beast inside daddy to be with Her. I'd rather they have you." 

"How can I stop her?"

"It's all dark...so dark, I know the only chance is his family. Daddy and my lost little brother. My Spike." Dru reached out and stroked her cheek. "You and his girl. There's so much of my... of him in her, and so much of you. He'll need you all, but most of all he'll need you. He'll need the real you. "

"Real me? What do you-"

Dru's eyes blazed gold with the demon surfacing. Before Buffy could think or move Drusilla had grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was behind her. Buffy struggled trying to free herself, cursing herself all the while for trusting the psychotic bitch. Drusilla's cool breath caused a shiver of fear to race down her spine as she whispered into her ear. "In the end you'll be alone. The Slayer is always alone. But if they make the right choice the Chosen One can stop her. It's up to you, only you can end it. Only you. You think you know what you are? What's to come? You haven't even begun." Drusilla finished as her fangs sunk into Buffy's neck.

Buffy woke her pulse racing in the pitch black of her bedroom. The dream had been so real so vivid, so frightening. It was a Slayer Dream she was sure, warning her of something coming. Something bad. Buffy took a calming breath then reached to her neck feeling where she had been bit in the dream. 

***

California's Maximum Security Penitentiary For Women

_Tic Toc…Tic Toc…_

She sighed, her slippered feet making small swooshing sounds on the hard cold floor as she paced to and fro around the dark tiny cell. She stopped and sat on the edge of the bed tucking her left leg under her. _It wasn't fair_. 

_Tic Toc…Tick Toc_…

In the darkness she nervously picked at the cuticles of jagged bitten fingernails. Scratching them down and picking at the skin around them.

_Tic Toc…Tick Toc…_

She hated that fucking clock. For over two years now it ticked and it tocked, and it never stopped. Before she had learned to live with it by reminding herself that for every tic she was one second closer to achieving her freedom. One second closer to serving her penance and getting a shot to redeem herself on the outside. But that was then. Now the sound made her nauseous for with every tic and every toc she knew she was a second closer to a different sort of freedom, and a different sort of prison. Her body hijacked and all she would be is a broken soul, never having the chance to find redemption. 

_Tic Toc…Tic Toc…_

This is the life that never ends it goes on and on my- She stopped singing the song in her head and brought her hand to her mouth yawning. Silently she chuckled at the absurdity of it. She was bored tonight even knowing what was about to happen. _The life that never ends…Yeah right._ For her the end would be sooner rather then later, but still even with that knowledge she was bored. Thoughts of a quick nap entered her mind, the sirens would wake her after all if tonight was the night. She shook her head, sleep would lead to more dreams and dreams were something she had enough of lately. Starting over a year and a half prior with her first Slayer Dream. A nightmare really, and it wasn't filled with the cryptic bullshit B complained of usually having either.

In the dream she watched Buffy atop a tower as she kissed her sister's cheek, turned and ran diving into the swirling mass of energy. She felt the release and contentment of her fellow Slayer. The world was safe, her family and friends safe, and at last she would feel peace. Faith woke crying that night for the first time since she broke down in Angel's arms. She knew it was real Buffy was dead. She had been so horrible to the Blond Slayer and now she would never make it up to her, never be forgiven. Never atone for trying to screw over her life. 

Then months later she experienced her second dream. Again she felt Buffy's as her eyes opened only to find darkness, trapped, and choking unable to breathe. The terror and confusion as she reached up feeling the box she was in. Her hands bruising, being torn, scraped, and skin cracking as she pounded, pushed, dug, ripped, and finally shattered her way through. Only to have six feet of earth come pouring down covering her blood soaked hands, and falling into her mouth and eyes. Filling her nose suffocating her under its immense weight. The pain and fear was unbearable as she looked around after digging her way out seeing a world she had left months before. Her peace was gone. Yet again Faith had wept when she woke, torn between the joy that she felt knowing Buffy was alive, and the heartbreak of knowing that she had been ripped from heaven. 

The third was several months later. Buffy underground with Dawn, an apocalypse averted. "Death was her gift," the words swirled in her mind as she watched Buffy. Cliched as it was B had experienced an epiphany. She had been given another chance at life and given another chance to love. Give. Forgive.

In a cave she saw a familiar vampire willingly face horrendous trials to attain a soul. Then the same vampire full of despair and with his sanity in question, rescued a starving and crazed Angel. Buried deep underground she had seen something Ancient that would soon wake, full of hate, and thirsting for blood. For months the dreams came after that. Countless images flashed by her as she slept nightly. In the morning only fragments remained, but she knew she was witness to the events of the future. A future rent in blood, death, and misery. Hers. Buffy's. Angel's. The Scoobies. The world's. Some things were always the same in them. Buffy fighting against the odds until the end. Angel and the blond vampire, torn battling their own souls. Other things changed, events moving in a different order, but always that thing in the cave won. Her memories of these dreams were jumbled but she had written down what she could remember, most of it anyway. Some things, important things she knew, for some reason she wasn't allowed to tell them. Her journals had been mailed yesterday along with letters to Angel, Wesley, and Buffy about what was going to happen. So much was at stake, and she could make it so clear with what was locked inside her head…only she couldn't. Not even for herself. She hoped what she could give them would be enough.

_Tic Toc…Tic…_

She yawned again, and laying back she gave into sleep. 

_Her eyes opened to see a short dark haired man standing in the shadows, leaning on the bars of the cell door. "This can't be allowed to happen." he said. His voice was drawn low with an Irish accent._

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about doll, those visions you've been seeing of the future…your future to be exact."

"What do you know about it."

He shrugged then winked. "Lets just say I know a thing or two about visions meself."

She looked around. "This is a dream isn't it?" 

"You're a bright one." She scowled at his comment. "Yes it's a dream. But that doesn't make it any less real. You've seen what will happen to you Faith. You'll die in this cell, and you know what will rise in your place. " 

"Who in hell are you?"

"Lets just say I'm a friend of a friend."

What kind of answer was that? She wondered. "Why are you here?"

"Like I said you're going to die in this cell and rise a vampire. You've seen that much, but They haven't shown you what happens next, or what you'll do. Unfortunately, that's why I'm here."

"What?" She asked as her head began to throb. "Ah!" she cried out in pain. "What's happening?" Faith clutched her head, a searing pulse thrumming through her brain. 

"It's a vision they're different when they come to you this way directly from The Powers themselves instead of as a dream. Hurts like a bitch this way, believe me, I know." He said sadly.

Faith helplessly watched herself rise from the ground her mind a red haze filled only with hunger. A flash and she was surrounded fighting Angel and his friends. With a snarl she rushed at them again being followed into the battle by a young man in black leather and an auburn haired woman. Another flash and she was with Angel -no Angelus- in front of them bound to the wall was the bleached haired vampire from her other dreams. They laughed as they tortured him, preparing him to be broken and purged by their Mistress. Another flash and they were in Sunnydale Buffy lying dead at the feet of her Mistress. Spike and Angelus on either side of the ebony skinned beauty as they marched towards the High School and the Hellmouth. 

Panting Faith drew herself into a ball as the visions ended.

"So you see She_ needs you to be turned. In truth that's how it's supposed to go down you've seen it yourself now."_

"Who in the hell are you?" She choked out.

"Just a friend of a friend who doesn't want to see this future happen."

"Why are you here? Dammit give me a straight answer." She demanded not hiding the anger that was growing.

"Well see, it's destined that they sire you in this cell. You have to see to it that they don't. I'm not saying things will be peachy or even that the future can be changed, but without you they will be weakened."

"How?"

"That's a tricky question. It's all about Balance. The Powers. The First. Good. Evil. Light. Dark. Right. Wrong. Fries. Onion rings. It's all Balanced out. Tit for tat and all that. One side wins for a while, then the other takes over. At least that's how it was meant to be. Now there's a third equation butting its head in. Chaos. It creeps in changing things even stealing the warriors from each side. Now this Chaos it's neither good nor evil, it's simply there. It brings the power to tip the scales in the favor of whichever side can wield it. The power to create one's own destiny. Chaos has its Champions now, people outside the Powers influence. The same as Good has its Champions, just like Evil does."

"I don't understand." Faith told the dark haired man.

"Try it this way. Take Angel, now he was a right bastard for a good many years. One of Evil's Champions, but that was the demon. His soul on the other hand was destined to be one of Theirs so They intervened. Now he's both a Champion for Good and for Evil, neither one is sure which he will be on in the end but for now it's balanced out. Then there is that other Vampire. Spike. He was a legendary Dark Warrior never meant to fight the good fight, but that's where Chaos came in. He was given the chance to create his own destiny and the choice he is making isn't sitting well with some people on either side. They strive ultimately for Balance and he just shook the entire field. But as you saw that will change. Lilith will have you. You will help them defeat Angel. He will lose his soul. Angelus will turn Spike to their side. Humanities only hope will die. This world will be their Hell. And it will all begin with you kid."

"You said I have to stop it. Tell me how."

"Well seeing as how normally I'm working on behalf of The Powers I shouldn't tell you this. But if you want to change your destiny, embrace Chaos. Create your own fate and shift the damned Balance."

"How?"

"Think about it. You're smart you'll figure it out. That's what Slayers do." He winked at her again. "You better end this dream and get some real sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."


End file.
